baby steps
by mshepburning
Summary: "Being pregnant is not my dream, Finn. Being pregnant with your child – that's my dream." AU Finchel.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: This is my very first multi-chapter story, and I really hope you enjoy it. Happy reading, everyone.

**xx. **

It's a lovely Saturday morning outside and around 9 o'clock, Finn opens his eyes and smiles at the sight of his beloved wife, Rachel, sleeping by his side. He looks at every inch of her sculpted body, she is completely naked, except for the white sheet covering her body, leaving her legs and arms exposed. He watches her ribs rising and falling as she breathes, sleeping like an angel. Sometimes, he cannot believe that everything really happened for them, how lucky he is to have her by his side, and have been for years now. He still cannot believe how he smiles to himself at the thought of being able to call her _his_.

His wife, his partner, his soul mate, his best friend. _His._

Unable to resist the need of touching her, he puts his hand on her hair, running his fingers through it and slowly pulling it away from her face. When he sees her gorgeous face without anything covering it, he smiles again, fingers still running through her long, dark, soft hair.

She feels his touch, knows that he's watching her sleep – he does it all the time. And she knows how much he loves it, almost as much as she does. Nothing matches the feeling of opening her eyes and seeing him, her very first view in every single morning, smiling at her, so in love, so thankful. It's everything she needs to wake up and face whatever that might come towards her in that day.

With her eyes still closed, she gets closer to him, close to the point in which she can nuzzle her nose against his bare chest, tickling his skin with her long eyelashes. His hands feel hot on her back as he caresses her naked skin, pulling her to him as he kisses the top of her head, their legs tangled.

"Did I wake you, baby?" He whispers against her hair, breathing its smell in.

Running her left hand up and down his torso, she whispers against his skin. "Mmm – kind of."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"I don't care." She says before pressing a feather light kiss on his chest. "Being in your arms is way better than sleep."

"Is that so? I've never seen you sleep like you've been doing these last two weeks, though. Everything is fine, right?"

Finally opening her eyes, Rachel looks up at him, her chin pressed against the spot right next to his heart. "Of course, it's just between work and my very much hot husband who deserves a proper treatment, I get tired, you know."

"I see… Well, maybe I should give you a proper treatment right now."

Finn slides one of his hands from her back to her neck, fingers through the locks of her hair, as his other hand stay pressed on her waist. Rachel has her hands on the sides of his face, her thumbs caressing the skin of his jaw and cheeks. They smile into the kiss, tasting each other, their tongues dancing with one another the same dance they've known for years.

"Hey you." He whispers after he pulls away, licking his lips.

"Hi." Rachel replies, dreamingly, resting her cheek against his chest again.

"This is so much better than sleep."

"Indeed."

Finn presses a kiss on her forehead, moving – more like trying to move – his body in order to leave their bed. "Baby, I'll be right back."

"No, you're not going anywhere; it is Saturday morning, after all." She looks at him through her eyelashes, lowering her voice tone. "What could you possibly have to do now that is more important than keeping your wife warm?"

"So, my beautiful wife wants me to keep her warm?"

"She always does."

And she looks so, so beautiful, right there next to him, he doesn't understand how he actually lived before getting to know her, before making her his.

"How do you manage to look so beautiful even when you've just woken up?"

She smiles shyly, blushes, and isn't it amazing that he still manages to make her blush after all these years? "That's entirely your fault."

"And how the fact that you are stunningly gorgeous even though it's 9 in the morning is entirely my fault?"

Rachel laughs, rubs her lips together. _"Stunningly gorgeous?"_

"You have no idea."

"It is your fault because you woke me up in this gentle, sweet way, loving me so much, it made me look, as you'd say, stunningly gorgeous." She kisses his Adam's apple.

Finn reciprocates the gesture, pressing a kiss on the tip of her nose. "This theory of yours can explain why you always look so damn beautiful all the time, then, since I love you, literally, all the time."

Suddenly, there's a tear running down her cheek and he kisses it away, immediately concerned that something might have happened. "What's the matter, baby, why are you crying?"

"Nothing, I just – I love you so much it overwhelms me at times. And by every single thing you do or every single word you say, I know I made the right choice. All I knew it all along, that one day we would be living like this."

"I love you with everything I am." He whispers, his thumb delicately against her upper lip.

She smiles, kissing the tip of his thumb. "I know you do, that's why I married you, silly."

"Speaking of, I need to do something now, but I'll be back in 15 minutes." Finn says before kissing her cheek and sitting on the bed, his underwear next to the night stand.

"What is so important?" Rachel asks, kneeling on the bed, her chest pressed against his back.

"No, you stay here relaxing a little longer, and I'll be right back." He turns his face to the side, kisses her softly and gets up, putting his boxers back on and waking towards the door of their bedroom, looking back and smiling at her before heading downstairs.

**xx. **

A few minutes later, a little more than 15, he walks back into their room just to see Rachel asleep again. It kind of intrigues him, because she always says sleeping is a waste of quality time, or something along those lines, and he always were the sleeping beauty in their relationship. Anyway, he climbs on the bed, feels her move a little against him. She wakes up to him kissing her closed eyelids, his body lying on hers.

Rachel wraps her arms around his neck, kisses him soundly. "I missed you here."

"Baby, you were sleeping again."

"I was not, I was simply relaxing my body – and eyes."

"Whatever you say." He laughs and she smacks his arm playfully.

"What is this smell?" She asks, breathing in, without moving her eyes from his face.

Finn presses his index finger on her chin, making her look to the side, noticing a tray of delicious food he just made.

She smiles at him, that kind of smile of hers in which her eyes match her mouth. "You spoil me too much. Why did you do that?"

"Spoiling you is never too much. Besides, today marks that we've been married for two years, so it should be a perfect day."

Rachel kisses him because she just has to. "Everything is perfect. Every day is perfect. You're perfect."

"_We_ are perfect."

"But I thought we had dinner plans for tonight?" She asks, her hands playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

"And we certainly do. I just thought it would be nice to celebrate this through the whole day." And he gives her that smile of him that makes her insides melt completely.

"Let's begin our day then."

He gets off of her after he kisses her one more time, stands up, waking to the chair on which her dressing robe was left in the middle of the night. Grabbing it with his hands, he walks towards her again, Rachel leaving the bed, putting herself on her own feet, the white sheet falling on the floor leaving her naked body exposed to his eyes

"Stop staring at me like that or else everything you prepared will get cold."

"I can control myself if you do the same." He says before getting her dressed.

"Thank you." She whispers after he's done, kissing his cheek.

"Anytime." Finn takes her hand in his, pointing to the food. "Let's eat now, shall we?"

The very first time they had breakfast in bed was when they were newly married, and ended up having sex in the middle of the meal, which ended up causing a huge mess and completely ruining Rachel's silk sheet. After this incident, their breakfasts in bed turned into breakfasts on the floor.

She's already sitting there when Finn takes the tray from the bed and puts it in front of her, the smell of pancakes, syrup, strawberries, cheese, orange juice and coffee making her feel something funny and weird in her stomach, not in a good way.

Before she realizes what's going on, she's vomiting inside of the toilet seat. Finn is kneeled down behind her, his hands rubbing circles on her back, as if some kind of comfort. She protests, mumbling something he can't understand, probably asking him to go away because she hates when he sees her sick. He doesn't care, honestly. In sickness and healthiness, he promised. And Rachel throwing up her guts is definitely sickness.

When she's done vomiting, he smiles at her, handing her some toilet paper so she'll clean her mouth. She looks pale and very fragile, and he hates seeing her like this.

His hands pressed against his shoulder, his concern quite written all over his face. "Are you okay, baby?"

"Not really. I'll be in a few minutes, though. This happened this week while I was at work too, and it took me some time to feel better, but I eventually did."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

She sighs, her voice low. "I didn't want you to get all worried like I know you are now."

"I am your husband, I should be worried. And you should've told me." Finn says, taking a lock of hair away from her face and putting it behind her ear.

Rachel presses her right against his chest. "It's nothing, I promise you, okay?"

"Fine, but if it happens again, you have no choice, I am taking you to your doctor whether you want it or not."

She nods at him as she gets up, feeling Finn's hands instantly on her body, giving her support. "I'm so sorry I ruined our breakfast."

"It's not your fault. Plus, I didn't have that much of work doing it, baby."

"Yes, you did. I feel so bad about it."

"Don't, there's no need." Finn kisses her hairline, hugging her gently, feeling her tiny body relaxing against his own. "Now, I'm going to get rid of all this food because I know you won't say anything in order not to hurt my feelings, but the smell is really bothering you."

She bits her bottom lip. "You know me from inside out, don't you?"

"Pretty much, baby. Anyway, I'll make that green tea you love and bring it to you. Go back to back, you should rest. I'll join you in a few minutes."

Rachel presses a kiss against his chest and then rests her chin where her lips were before. "You're the best husband ever."

Finn smiles and kisses the tip of her nose, heading out of the bathroom and picking up the tray in their room, walking downstairs after. Rachel searches for her teeth brush, because right now, she feels that brushing her teeth is everything she needs. So she does it, twice.

She ends up finding some of her tampons, and keeps staring at them thoughtful, since she can't remember the last time she used them. She enters her closet, searching for her purse and putting out her planner when she finds it. Rachel flips through the pages desperately, trying to discover when she last had her period. It's been seven weeks. Rachel never had any kind of problem when it came to her very regular period. And now, it's been seven weeks since she last had it. A woman with a very regular period like her does not go seven weeks without her period.

She closes her eyes, sighs deeply, for the only explanation she seems to find right now is that she might be pregnant. Returning the planner to its original place, she does the same thing with her purse, walking slowly towards downstairs, trying to figure out how she should bring this up with Finn.

"Didn't I say you should wait for me upstairs?" Finn says when he hears her stepping into the kitchen.

"I need to talk to you."

"You're feeling sick, aren't you? That's it, we're going to see Dr. Wallace."

"Easy, baby, I'm fine, really." She says, patiently, before taking his hand in hers and squeezing it. "But I do need something from you."

"Of course, whatever you need." He picks her up and puts her on the kitchen balcony, her knees opening right away in order to accommodate him. They do this all the time.

She puts her hands on the sides of his face. "I need you to don't freak out. I'm trying to hold it together and if you freak out, I won't be able to."

"You're making it very hard for me, but – I promise."

Rachel swallows and then smiles at him, taking a deep breath. "I think I know why I'm rather tired and why I've been feeling nauseous. And probably why I've been more emotional than usual, as well."

Finn nods, before she continues. "My period is late, Finn. It's been seven weeks since I last had my period, and I usually don't go more than three and a half weeks without it."

"Oh, my God!" Finn yells without even realizing.

"What happened to you keeping your promise? Don't freak out!"

"I'm sorry, baby, I just – Rachel, baby, are you – are you pregnant?"

They exchange this really ridiculous and excited smile. "I suppose I am, I mean, it's only plausible. But, I – we need to be sure of it."

He kisses her fingertips. "Of course, you're totally right. And you want me to buy you some pregnancy tests, right? That's what you need from me."

"Yes and if you could bring me at least two different tests, so we could be _really_ sure."

"I'll bring five, I don't mind." She kisses him on the mouth, their eyes open as they smile into the kiss.

"And please, don't take too long because I really need to pee." She laughs as Finn takes her off of the balcony, putting her back on her feet on the ground again.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, baby." He shouts while he runs upstairs to change into decent clothes.

**xx. **

After twenty five minutes, Finn enters their house, a paper bag in his hands. She was waiting for him, sitting on the couch, reading some random magazine to try and make the time goes by faster.

"Did I take too long?" He asks, reaching his hand for her to grab it, when they start walking on the first steps of the stair.

"Of course not, it's okay."

He feels how cold and sweaty her hand is, and he knows how nervous she must be. He's completely nervous himself. "Let's do this, okay? I'm here with you, and everything will be fine."

She manages to smile as they enter their bathroom, hesitating a little, clearly anxious over the answer these tests might hold. "God, this is harder than what I thought it would be."

"Look at me." Finn says putting her hands on the sides of her face, the tip of his nose almost brushing against her own. "Regardless of what these tests might say, I am here with you, and I'm not going anywhere."

"I know, and I am so, so thankful for you." She puts her hands on top of his. "What if I am pregnant, Finn?"

"We will become parents together, we will learn everything together. If you are pregnant, this baby is a part of us living inside of you. We have a house, we have money, we have jobs and we have a very stable life. We're ready."

She can feel her tears in the corner of her eyes. "And what if I'm not?"

"We have plenty of time to make as many babies as we want."

They smile and she kisses him because he truly is her safety net, and she doesn't know how she would get through a day without him.

"You're right. Let's do this."

**xx. **

She does the first test, and after 3 minutes – that seem like an eternity, by the way – the timer goes off. They look at each other and for the first time they sort of don't know what to do.

"Do you want me to look at it for you?"

She shakes her head. "Let's see it together."

Finn kisses her cheek, squeezes her hand, hearing her say. "Ok. Two lines means positive. One line means negative."

They get closer to the bathroom sink, where the pregnancy test is, holding the answer that could change their whole lives. They look at each other first, smiling to one another, and then they look down at the test.

Two lines.

Two. Lines.

Two fucking lines.

And one pregnant Rachel.

When Finn's about to say something, Rachel takes another test in her hands, tearing the box open, her hands shaking. "I need to make another test."

"Go through all five if you need to."

"It's kind of silly, because – I know, _somehow_, that I am. But I need – to see those two lines again."

"I'll be right here with you."

**xx. **

She does the second test, and after three minutes, the timer goes off – again. The whole procedure before looking down at the test that lies on the sink at the same place the first one was is the same. They smile to each other, their hands linked. That's how Rachel ends up seeing those two lines she wanted to see so badly.

"Do you want to make another test?" Finn asks trying – really awfully – to hide his excitement.

"No, I don't." She faces him, her red and teary eyes meeting his red and teary eyes. "I'm – I'm pregnant!"

Rachel jumps on him, wrapping her legs around his hips and putting her hands on the side of his face while she kisses him. He wraps his arms around her tiny waist and holds her tightly against his body, their heartbeats the faster they could possibly get.

"I can't believe this is actually happening." She whispers when she pulls away, almost out of breath. "I'm pregnant, I'm having a baby – your baby, our baby."

"I love you. And I know I should be saying a lot of things, but I can't seem to find the words and I just – I just love you, so, so much, it gets me off of guard sometimes. You're everything. You always were. And now – now you're here, wrapped in my arms, right where you belong, and you're saying that you're – _fuck_, you're carrying our baby in your precious body. And I don't think I ever loved you so much in so many years."

She kisses him, kisses his face. His tears mixed up in her tears, her taste mixed up in his taste. "You make all my dreams come true, every single one of them, by every single second you spend with me. Being pregnant is not my dream, Finn. Being pregnant with your child – that's my dream."

He carries her in his arms until their bed, laying her body gently on it, more protective of her than ever, kissing her mouth in a kiss that begins soft and grows into something passionate. She wraps her legs around his hips, her hands traveling underneath the fabric of his t-shirt.

"Can we spend those ours in bed now?" She whispers seductively on his mouth.

Finn groans, his erection clearly now as she rubs herself on him. Rachel pulls his t-shirt off of him, and he follows her lead, standing up fast and getting rid of his shoes and then his jeans. She observes him, breathing heavy as he takes his boxers off, his naked body now covering hers. He undoes the bow of her dressing robe, exposing her skin slowly, staring at her for a while, drinking her in. So perfect, so pregnant, so his.

Finn kisses down the line of her throat until he reaches the valley between her breasts. Rachel's breath gets caught on her throat when he runs the tip of his tongue on one of her nipples.

"Are you sure this isn't hurting you?"

"Do I sound like you're hurting me?"

He laughs against his skin, working his magic tongue on her breasts. "And it won't hurt the baby?"

"Of course not, baby, don't be silly." She puts her hand on the back of his neck, pressing it harder against his skin.

"You know, we do have some very delicious – _movements_. But they can't be quite hard, baby."

"And would you manage to go through nine months without those movements?" Rachel rotates her hips, rubbing herself on him, proving her point.

"_Fuck_. I guess I would work something out, I mean, if it could hurt the baby –"

"Finn, having sex will not hurt the baby, okay? I promise." Rachel starts kissing down his neck, her nails slightly digging on his shoulder.

He groans, losing himself in the feel of her. "Are you sure?"

"Look, when you're inside of me, it's about love, because it's me and you." She says, looking straight into his eyes. "How could our love hurt the baby if it was our love that conceived the baby in the first place?"

There's nothing much he could say after that, so he just smiles before leaning his face in and kissing her mouth. The kiss becomes demanding in practically no time, and Rachel presses her feet harder against his butt, both of them moaning as they feel Finn's erection against her center. He wants to enjoy her, though, take his time. He kisses his way down to her body, kisses her ribs, stomach, takes more time kissing her bellybutton because it makes her giggle. After kissing her hipbones, she kisses down her inner thigh, and Rachel rolls her eyes to the back of her head when she feels his breath against her most sensitive part.

"F – Finn, baby, come back here." She whispers, hands on his shoulders, and by the time she opens her eyes, he's already facing her again. "You know I love everything you do to me, but right now, I need specifics."

"What do you want, Mrs. Hudson?" He whispers against her mouth.

"First, that you keep calling me that."

"What else, Mrs. Hudson?" Finn presses the tip of his penis on her clit, her hips immediately leaving the bed and reaching for his.

"G-God."

When he is about to enter her, he makes the _Are you sure_? face again, and she nods, breathing in his mouth _"Love me"._ Being inside of her, being surrounded by every inch of her, fulfilling her in this way is almost too much for him, every single time they do this. Finn puts himself up on his elbows, trying not to crush her. Rachel wraps her arms tighter on his neck, pulling him as closer as possible to her, making their chests move along with every single movement of their bodies.

"You're – so, so beautiful."

Rachel bites his shoulder in order to suppress a moan that the touch of his fingers on her clit would have created. She opens her eyes when she's about to come, looking at him, every single part of her body trembling, every single part of her body loving him. She whispers his name against his mouth, the feeling of her clenching around him and the way she sounds when she says his name like that sending him over the edge.

Finn rests his head on her shoulder, pressing sweet kisses on the area, while Rachel runs her fingertips all over his bare back, creating random patterns. Eventually, he rolls them over, pulling her to him, her upper body on top of his.

"Hey, you." Finn whispers, breaking the silence, his hands on her back.

"Hi."

"How is my pregnant wife feeling?" He asks, putting her closer to him, a new smile appearing and lighting up her whole face.

"She is pretty good." Rachel kisses his chin. "How is my father-to-be husband feeling?"

"He's better than ever, baby."

"How are you real?" She asks, smiling dreamingly at him, secretly counting the number of freckles of his face, despite the fact she knows the number by heart.

"Because of you, because you make everything real." He answers, simply, running his hands through her hair.

"I love you."

"I love you back."

She kisses him and they are both very ready to do it again in like three minutes. Rachel straddles his lap, putting her knees on the sides of his torso. "Did you know it's often said that pregnancy increases the libido?"

"Is that so?" His hands slides from her waist to her hips, squeezing her skin gently, needing her closer to him.

"Yeah." She begins kissing down his chest. "I never thought it'd be possible for us to have more sex, though."

"Sounds like a challenge."

"Maybe it is." She whispers innocently against the skin of his abdomen.

He tangles his fingers in her hair, pulling her face on the level of his, kisses her hard and deep on the mouth. "I'm gonna prove you wrong."

She smiles against his mouth, taking his bottom lip between her teeth. "You are?"

One of his hands reaches for her breast as he starts rolling her nipple between his fingers. She opens her mouth, his name leaving her tongue as a prayer. "Definitely… Challenge accepted, baby."

**xx. **

**AN**: So, what did you guys think of it? I'd love some feedback. Reviews are love! xx.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: Here's another chapter! Thank you for the feedback, I really appreciate it. And now, happy reading.

**xx.**

"Oh, God, F-Finn – right _there_, baby."

The clock marks a little past 2 in the afternoon right now, Rachel and Finn lying on the kitchen, their breaths heavy. It happens that the theory Rachel was talking about earlier is totally true. It really amazed them; having sex now that she's pregnant felt somehow different and more intimate and deeper. It's only been a few hours since they found out about her pregnancy, and neither of them can wait for what these next months will bring.

"Remember that time we did it in my dad's kitchen?" Rachel says breaking the silence, her hair messy as she presses her body on his.

He smiles at the memory of them looking exactly like they are right now, only about 8 years ago. "You were so scared someone would see us."

"Can you blame me?" She asks, holding her head up with her hand. "Imagine my fathers seeing their little princess being devoured by her very hot and strong boyfriend in the middle of their kitchen!"

"So little did they know, because their _princess_ loved being devoured by her boyfriend." His hands are on the small of her back, fingers going up and down on the skin they can reach.

"She still does." Rachel kisses him softly, her hair falling against his face as she does. "Do you realize there is a baby inside of me right now?"

He slides one of his hands down to her abdomen, pressing it there and gently rubbing her skin. She puts her hand on top of his, their eyes locked with one another, their heartbeats matching.

"I love you." Rachel kisses the tip of her nose when she hears his words and he reciprocates, kissing her chin.

"And I love you."

"As much as I love that we're feeling like we're 18 all over again, I think we should go back to our room." He says, trying to move his body, her hold growing tight on his torso as she protests.

"But we're sort of comfortable here."

Finn just glares at her and she continues. "Fine, we're not, but you destroyed me, baby, I don't think I can move at all. I am exhausted." She says, her hands running up and down his arms.

"Did I?" She nods. "Well, you were the one who proposed the challenge in the first place."

"I know, but now I can't find in me any willpower to make myself leave this floor." Rachel pouts like a little girl, and he kisses her pout away.

"Consider yourself lucky because that's not even close of being an issue."

He wraps his arms around the back of her thighs and her waist, standing up from the floor and taking her with him. She immediately involves his neck with her arms, relaxing against the warmth of his body.

"I'm lucky because my man is such a gentleman."

They get out of the kitchen, the mess they've made remaining forgot. As they head upstairs to get back in their bedroom, Finn carries her all the way in his arms, feeling her lips pressing thankful kisses along his jaw line and neck. Once they enter their bedroom again, he puts her carefully against the mattress, covering her slightly cold body with the sheet.

"Do we have grapes here?" Rachel asks, out of the blue, wrinkling her eyebrows.

He looks thoughtful for a moment, like he's trying to remember if there are any grapes in that house. "I don't think so, baby, why?"

"Is it too early for me to crave for certain foods? I am _dying_ to eat grapes right now."

"And you want to me get you some, am I right?" Finn puts his boxers back on and sits on the bed next to her, her hands searching his.

"I married a very, very smart man." She slides her hands to the sides of his face, pulling him down to her, kissing his mouth quickly.

Smiling against her mouth, he tickles her sides softly, the sound of her giggles filling the room. "Anything else you would like?"

"Just grapes, baby, lots of grapes."

"And I will buy them for you as soon as you stop pressing your naked body on mine." Finn says before sliding his hands up and down her arms, which are wrapped around his neck, keeping him closer.

"I need grapes, but I don't want to let you go." She pouts and she's so adorable in her very own Rachel Hudson-Berry way, he simply has to kiss her again.

"I won't take long, I promise."

"Promise?"

"Did I ever not keep any of my promises to you?"

She unwraps her arms of his neck, involving her body with the sheet as she gets out of their bed, walking around their bedroom as she searches for Finn's clothes. Taking them in her hand, she gives him his t-shirt and jeans, standing up on her tip toes and kissing the line of his throat, whispering that he is the best when it comes to keeping promises.

"In fact, you're the best when it comes to everything." She corrects herself, her fingers intertwined with his.

"I'll be right back with your delicious grapes, okay, _mommy_?" His choice of nickname makes her heart stop because in a very near future someone is actually going to call her that.

Rachel kisses the corner of his mouth. "You're amazing." She says, easily, sincerely. "And so am I for making you my husband."

"You _so_ are."

**xx. **

When she's about to step in the shower, Rachel stares at her naked figure in front of the mirror for a moment, instantly pressing her hands against her stomach, looking down and smiling. She's wanted to be a mother for as long as she remembers being herself. But on top of anything, she's always wanted her child to be Finn's. Like everything else in her life, she needed Finn to be a part of it. This all feels very new, but also very familiar, as if it's something she's been ready for, for so long. She doesn't have much clue of what she's doing, however, before she notices, she's opening her mouth to talk to her baby.

"Hi, baby, do you know who I am? I hope you do. Anyway, I am your mother. That's right – and you are my baby. Mom is so excited, she can barely wait to hold you in her arms. I love you so, so much, and daddy loves you too. He's out now, though, because I asked him to buy grapes for me. He's such an amazing man, and he'll always take care of us. I – I just wanted to thank you for choosing us to be your parents." Her voice is about to crack, but she continues, a shy and happy tear running down her cheek. "And I promise I'll try to make your house quite cozy and make you very happy while you're there, okay?"

**xx. **

Finn comes back by the time Rachel is already showered, lying on their bed and wearing old and comfy shorts with a white tank top. He washes the grapes in the cold water of the kitchen sink, puts them all inside of a basin and takes them upstairs with him. When he enters the bedroom, he smiles to himself at the sight of a not very patient Rachel waiting for him, her back pressed on the bed's cushion.

"Who ordered a husband with lots of grapes?"

Her face lights up immediately as she opens her legs and motions for him to sit in between them. "I did!"

Finn accommodates himself in the middle of her parted legs after giving her a greeting kiss, her feet resting on his knees. "Well, here I am."

"I'm going to buy you a title." Rachel says, her hands running up and down his chest and abdomen. "The hottest and best husband in the whole world."

"Anything for my pregnant wife." Taking one grape in his hand, he puts it in her waiting mouth, loving the way her eyes close as she appreciates the taste, humming a little.

"I was dying inside for this taste, baby!" She replies as she presses her hands on his face, making him look at her and kissing his mouth over and over again. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Anytime, babe. What did you two do while I was out?"

"We talked… a lot, if I may add."

Finn grins because that was actually the answer he was waiting for. "And what about?" He says before tasting one grape himself.

"Well, I said that we loved our baby very, very much and that I would do anything I could to make him or her happy while they're in here inside of me." Their right hands are interlaced and he takes them to his mouth in order to kiss hers.

"It's not like you have to put much effort into that, though. I mean, our baby is going to be living inside of_ you_ and honestly, that has to be the best place in the whole world to live."

Sometimes she still can't believe how incredibly sweet he is. "Did you know that you are even more perfect now that I'm pregnant?" He laughs. "You're going to create a monster in the next nine months."

"I don't care."

"Oh, I forgot! I also thanked our baby for choosing us to be their mommy and daddy."

"It sounds like something you would do."

She smiles as Finn turns his body to lie on his stomach, facing her belly when he does. "What do you think our baby will be?" Finn asks, grinning knowingly at her. "Boy or girl?"

"I don't think I want to say it." She whispers reluctantly.

"Come on, baby, there's nothing wrong with it." His hands are caressing her legs as she keeps eating the grapes, listening to the muffled sound of his voice against her belly. "We will love this baby so, so much, him or her, no matter what and you know that. I'm just curious to know what you think."

Rachel sighs and gives him. "Maybe – _maybe_, I don't know, I have a feeling it is a girl."

He presses a kiss against her skin, looking up at her with big, puppy dog eyes. _"Really?"_ And it is not like their baby's gender matters or something like that, it is just that whenever they talked about having children when those were nothing but plans, they would always imagine their first child as a little baby girl.

"We need to be certain anyway, and then we can start working on the nursery." She says, clapping her hands excitedly, her big and brown eyes shining like they usually do whenever she talks about something that fulfills her whole self.

"What about names? I mean, we've talked about it, but this time, you are pregnant indeed."

That alone makes her want to cry and jump and just shout to the top of her lungs that she is going to a mother. "I really am." She whispers before leaning in and kissing him, the taste of grape mixed together with their own.

"You asked me about names." She continues. "So, you know I've always loved the name Audrey, in fact, I named my favorite doll Audrey when I was a little kid."

Finn chuckles because he remembers when she showed him that doll, right in the beginning of their relationship, all those years ago. "I know. What if it is a boy?"

"You should choose it, baby. I mean, if it is a girl, I could choose the name this time. And if it is a boy, it's up to you. And the next time I'm pregnant, because that is totally happening, the other person chooses the name."

"I can't wait to have this house full of children – _our_ children."

The way he's looking at her makes her fall in love with him all over again. "You've always longed for a big, big family."

He laughs as he nods and takes the empty basin, putting it on the nightstand. Rachel starts sliding her body bellow his, until she's lying on her back and he's hovering her. "But can you imagine our children running everywhere in this house?"

"Baby, I know you're amazed by this idea and by the fact this is really happening and so am I, but raising kids is not easy at all." She says, tracing the lines of his face with her fingertips.

"I know it isn't, but it's you and me here. I mean, we can do it." And he looks so sincere, like he believes completely that they actually can do it and that makes her believe they can, too.

"You can't possibly be real." She says dreamingly, staring at his face. "Someone has been tricking me for the past ten years of my life." Her arms wrap themselves around his torso as she kisses his Adam's apple.

"I don't think so, babe." Finn replies before kissing her on the mouth for some good minutes.

"Mmm…" She hums in appreciation. "I really needed that."

"You seem tired, baby. I think all of those grapes worn you out." He kisses her neck, nuzzling his nose against her skin.

"I am." Rachel says, sighing. "So much has happened today. I found out that I am pregnant and then, you spent hours of our day ravishing me." She whispers the last part against his mouth before kissing him one more time, Finn's smile matching hers.

"I like the way you say it." He kisses the corner of her mouth, taking a lock of her hair between his fingers and putting it behind her ear. "Why don't you take a nap, baby? I'll wake you up in a couple of hours."

"Ok. I could use a nap before our date tonight, anyway."

Finn rolls off of her, taking her body with his. Rachel rests her head on his chest, arm wrapped on his middle and legs tangled.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay home? I mean, I could cancel the –"

"Absolutely not! Today is out anniversary, I am pregnant and we have too much to celebrate. Besides, I love that restaurant's food."

He kisses the top of her head, his hand caressing her waist. "I know we do, I just want to make sure you're going to be fine."

"And how could I not be fine when I'm going to spend all night with you?" Rachel says in a low and sleepy voice, tightening her hold in him, her eyelids falling closed.

"Then we're both going to be fine."

**xx.**

Finn keeps watching his wife asleep, just like he was this morning, just like he's been doing for so long, whenever she's sleeping and he's awake. However, this time is particularly different. This time, he's watching his _pregnant_ asleep wife, and that basically changes everything.

Although he hates himself for doing it, he knows he has to wake her up for her ritual of getting ready can be quite elaborated and she made it clear that they are going out for dinner tonight. Finn slowly slides his hand up and down her arm, kisses her head before whispering her name.

"Rachel?" Nothing. "Baby?"

She mumbles something indecipherable against his chest, stirring a little in her sleep.

"Baby, if you want to go out to have dinner, I think you should wake up."

Tightening her hold around his waist, she nuzzles her face against his t-shirt. "I like sleeping."

He laughs. "I thought you wanted to go out tonight, to celebrate and stuff."

"I do." She sighs, opens her eyes for a bit and then closing them again. "But you are so comfy."

"I'm glad you think, so, baby."

Rachel yawls before opening her eyes again and looking up at Finn, her chin resting above his heart, his hands pressed on her back. "What time is it?" She questions after kissing his mouth lazily.

"It's almost 6 pm, sleepy head." He pats the tip of her nose with his index finger, making her giggle.

"Oh, God, we slept for like three hours!"

"Not really, I've been watching you sleep for a while."

And she knows he has because he always does it. Watch her sleep, that is. So she kisses him again, more properly this time, the kiss getting more and more urgent as his fingers get tangled in her hair and hers caresses his jaw line.

"Hi." She whispers against his mouth, her knees on the sides of his hips.

Sliding his hands from her hair to her waist, he kisses her again. "Hey, you."

"I love it when you do that."

"When I watch you sleeping or when I kiss you?"

He has this cute and sexy and _Finn_ grin and she simply loves this man. "Both, actually, but it might have something to do with the fact that I love every single thing you do."

Rachel has her mouth against his neck, breathing him in as she kisses and licks his skin, loving the way he instantly pulls her closer to his body and how his hands slide underneath the fabric of her tank top.

"If you want to get ready for dinner anytime soon, please don't even start it, baby." Despite of his warning, Rachel keeps exploring his neck with her mouth, moaning a little when she feels his hands squeezing her hips. "It's been a few hours, and I'm totally up for ravishing you all over again."

Humming in appreciation, she traces the line of his throat with her tongue, rubbing herself on him. "That would be _so_ good."

Finn takes the hint and rolls them over, so that way he's the one on top of her. She immediately wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him to her, needing to surround herself of him. He kisses her mouth hungrily, sliding down to her cleavage and then to her stomach, his hands massaging her breasts gently through her tank top and making her whimper.

"I – I need to start getting ready."

"I'm not stopping you." He whispers against her bellybutton, his hands opening the button and zipper of her shots and sliding them down her legs, his mouth caressing the newly exposed skin.

"_Finn." _

He smiles against the skin of her inner thigh before biting it gently and then tracing the line of her cotton panties with the tip of his tongue, her legs parting open for him. He travels back up, his mouth exploring the same path it did before and stopping on her breasts, his tongue teasing her covered nipples.

"You still want to get ready, baby?" He asks in a low, husky voice and then getting back to his ministrations, his eyes locked with hers.

"You don't play fair." She whispers as she reaches down with her hands to open his pants and using her feet to slide them down to his knees. "You really don't."

"I'll take your reaction as a no." Standing up quickly, he gets rid of his jeans and t-shirt, lying back on top of her only in his boxers.

Rachel follows his lead, getting rid of her tank top and wearing nothing but her panties. "However, I still need to start getting ready in a few minutes, so you better ravish me, as you'd say, _really_ fast."

Taking one of her nipples in his mouth and rolling the other one between his fingers, Finn feels her hands on his head, pressing his face harder against her skin. Using her feet again, Rachel slides his boxers down to his knees as Finn stop paying attention to her boobs and suddenly looking at her for a moment. She kisses him, not so hungrily and much more tenderly this time. When the kiss stops, he kisses her forehead as he reaches down with his hands and gets rid of her underwear.

"Love me." Rachel whispers against his mouth, rolling them over so she's on top of him, holding his member in hand and guiding it to her opening.

She leans her body against his, their chests touching and her hair falling around his face like a curtain, kisses him and he swallows her moan when she sinks down on him. Finn whispers against her mouth about how good she feels and she smiles at him before returning to her prior position, his hands on her hips, helping her movements. Rachel puts her hands on his chest as she rotates her hips over and over again, sliding out of him slowing just to sink back down. When they are like this, becoming one, it's like they can actually feel how attached their souls are. They can feel their love like it's palpable. It's really when they love each other the most, when they feel their love the most.

"_Fuck_, you're so beautiful."

And he says that every single time they have sex, more than once at times, yet she knows that she will never get tired of the look in his face when he says those words.

"F – Finn, oh – _God_."

He gets his upper body up, their chests meeting and bouncing together, kisses her with everything he has, everything he is. The new position makes him go deeper inside of her and he's hitting just the _right _place as she begs for him to _please, make me come, baby_. She is so, so close to the edge and he knows she's about to lose it so he lies on his back again and reaches one of his hands up to touch her breast and the other one reaches the place where they are becoming one. Rachel throws her head back, closing her eyes and just letting herself be filled with nothing but _Finn_. It doesn't take long before she's climaxing and then falling on top of him.

Finn rolls them over and lies on top of her again, thrusting a few more times as she keeps meeting his hips with hers, moaning on his ear, before coming and releasing everything he has. He holds her tight underneath his body as he remains in the same position, his mouth peppering the area of her neck with light kisses. Rachel has her arms and legs wrapped around him, stopping him from moving. Staying like this with him makes her feel the safest. Having him _everywhere_ makes her believe that nothing can ever touch her.

"Oh, my God, I love you." She says laughing happily, her hands running randomly all over his back.

He smiles against her skin, loving how alive she sounds. "All this laughter after sex?" He puts himself up on one elbow, staring at her face. "Someone is really satisfied."

"You have _no_ idea."

"You're making me feel very proud of myself, baby."

"You should be." She kisses the corner of his mouth as she keeps tracing the lines of his face with her fingertips. "You make me feel so good it's ridiculous."

"Happy to help."

"I can tell."

Giving him one last peck, she pushes him away gently, laughing when he groans in protest. Rachel stands up, her naked form completely exposed to him as he watches her, drinking her in and worshiping her body with his eyes. After blowing him a kiss, she lets him know she's going to take a shower and that he is _not_ invited to join her.

"Now _that_ is just plain evil." He says when she starts walking towards the bathroom, still naked.

She stops at the bathroom door and looks at him over her shoulder, without turning around. "You love me anyway."

"How could I ever not?"

**xx. **

**AN: **So, what do you guys think of it so far? Let me know! Reviews are love, xx.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: Here's another chapter! Enjoy it.

**xx.**

Dinner was tremendously great. Wonderful food, wonderful restaurant, wonderful view, wonderful music, wonderful _everything_. The restaurant was the same restaurant where Finn proposed almost three years ago, so it was only fitting for them to celebrate there their second marriage anniversary and the fact they are going to have a baby. That place was that place that served as scenario when it all _really_ started. Where Finn asked _will you marry me__?_ and she kept saying _yes, yes, yes_, over and over again. That was when it all became so real, that was when they knew that one day they would be exactly like this. And here they are, celebrating their love, celebrating the beginning of what is going to be a beautiful family.

Now, Rachel is sitting on the kitchen counter, her knees pressed on the sides of Finn's hips. He has his hands against the edge of the balcony as she feeds them both with the dessert they brought home from dinner. Well, actually, she was planning on saving that for the next day or maybe a few hours later, but who was she trying to trick, anyway?

"I could actually get a room and show this dessert a good time."

Finn chuckles before taking the fork from her hand. "Now, I am quite jealous."

"Don't be, I would totally allow you to join us." She presses a light kiss against his lips, but he pulls her closer to him, deepening the kiss and tracing her bottom lip with his tongue.

"That's better."

"What is?" She asks before opening her mouth for him.

"The dessert tastes better on your lips." Finn cuts a tiny piece of the cheesecake with the fork and puts it on her waiting mouth.

She smiles a little, swallowing everything, her feet on the back of his thighs. "I bet you do."

"Did you have a good time tonight?" And it's probably the third time he asks her that.

"Of course I did!" She replies, her hands going up and wrapping themselves around his neck immediately. "Everything was beyond perfect. The food, the place, the music… _you_."

Holding the plate in one of his hands, he runs the other one up and down her left arm. "I miss having these special dinners with you."

She loves how deep inside of her he's able to reach, loves how her insides feel warmer and warmer by each word that rolls out of his lips. "Well, I happen to be married to a successful business man who makes me hugely proud of him all the time. That takes a lot of your time, honey, and I understand it completely, you know I do."

"I know, baby, I just – I don't know, miss having more spare time with you, I guess."

"Wouldn't you get tired of me?" She asks in a low voice, playing with the lapels of his shirt.

"Never." He whispers before leaning in and giving her a quick kiss.

"Neither would I." She smiles before taking the plate from his hand and putting it away. "You never gave up on your dreams and you always worked so hard to get where you are right now. This is what you've always longed for and you are such an amazing professional, Finn. I always knew you could do it, because you are Finn Hudson and that says it all."

"I was never Finn Hudson without Rachel Berry, though."

Rachel flips her hair playfully as both of them share a good laugh. "No, in all honesty, we would never have the life we have if it wasn't for you."

"Hey, now, don't you dare underestimate yourself. You are an amazing lawyer and you work your ass off for that company. We built everything _together_." Finn says seriously as he puts one lock of hair behind her ear.

"I am not underestimating myself, I'm just appreciating my husband. I don't want you to think you could be doing more for me than you already do because believe me when I say that that's impossible."

Finn nods, taking one of her hands in his and kissing it, his lips lingering on her skin for a while as she continues. "Besides, we can't really complain, baby. Remember when you had to stay in London for like five months and we saw each other only for a weekend during that whole period of time? Or how you used to work every other weekend and all those crazy hours to keep up?"

He looks thoughtful, as if part of his mind is reviewing and reliving everything they've been through. "I honestly didn't think we would make it back then."

"And somehow we did." Her eyes are shining with tears because of her hormones, maybe, but maybe the sensibility of this topic is the one to be blamed and fuck, how he loves her. "Things got better with time and we managed to get married. The first months were quite hard, I mean, we barely saw each other. Our honeymoon had to wait for eight months to happen because we were working in those crazy schedules. And we _made it_. We live in this beautiful house in Los Angeles, we both have stable jobs and we just got home after celebrating our anniversary, knowing that are many more to come." She presses her forehead on his, her voice giving away her emotion as she continues. "And now… now we are going to have a baby."

He kisses the apple of her cheek, putting his hand on her belly, hers suddenly on top of his.

"I love you." Finn whispers against her mouth as he kisses her tenderly. "So, so, _so_ much."

She smiles against his mouth, those familiar words she has listened him say more times than she remembers lighting up her whole being. Rachel deepens the kiss, her fingers playing with the hair she finds on his nape as his large hands are pressed on her exposed back.

"The taste really is better on your mouth." He whispers against her lips, his hands sliding down from her back to the sides of her thighs, covered by the fabric of her long dress.

Rachel grins knowingly, taking her time and kissing him lazily as she undoes the knot of his tie. Finn kisses the corner of her mouth before pulling away, taking a step back and holding her legs in his hands. He takes her shoes off, putting them on the floor gently because he knows how much she loves that pair. Approaching her again, Finn slides the soft fabric of her dress up exposing her legs which wrap themselves around his hips right away. Rachel kisses his Adam's apple and he reciprocates the gesture kissing the tip of her nose. They kiss each other again, her hands working on the buttons of his shirt as his hands work on the side zipper of her dress. She opens all of the buttons, letting his light blue shirt fall onto the floor while her hands reach now for his belt.

"Remember how long it would take for you to get rid of my belt when we started doing this?" He whispers between the kisses he's spreading on the skin of her cleavage, his hands fisting her hair and making a ponytail out of it.

Rachel gets rid of his belt in a matter of seconds, directing her hands to the button and zipper of his pants now. "Years of practice, baby."

Finn hums against her skin, his hands travelling down to back of her knees as he picks her up, her legs now wrapped around his torso. She knows he's probably going to take her to their bedroom and he stops when she asks him to.

"It's not like we have to go all the way upstairs to do what we want."

It's safe to stay that they really don't.

**xx. **

She wakes up to the sound of the rain and her alarm in the morning of a Thursday, her eyes still closed as her hands reach the other side of the bed, reach for _Finn_. He's not there and she assumes he had to leave earlier for work. Rolling on bed and opening her eyes, she finds a note right under the watch.

_Early call today, baby, and I didn't want to wake you. Call me if you need anything. I'll be home around 7pm, as usual. Love you._

_Ps: I hope you like my surprise. _

After pressing the note against her lips, she sighs thinking about what surprise could he be talking about. She gets up and when she looks down on the floor to find her flip flops, she also finds a white box. Rachel sits back on the bed, putting the box on her lap and opening it. When she does, she sees another note.

_We don't know if it is a boy or a girl yet, so I thought I should buy both. _

When she pulls the wrapping paper away, she sees two ridiculously tiny pairs of baby shoes, one of them pink and the other pair, blue. And she loves that even though he's not physically there with her, he's still able of making her whole day start in the most perfect way possible.

**xx. **

Finn is out of town and feeling completely like shit. Rachel has an appointment with her doctor today and he had to leave to New York the day before yesterday and won't return until later tonight. She told him that it's nothing important and that it's just another of those regular appointments, but _still_, he feels super bad about it. So, that part in which she said this is just a regular appointment? Well, she lied. In fact, today is the day when she's going to find out the sex of their baby. She knows he would fly back to Los Angeles if he knew the truth, so she's hiding it from him.

Around 8 in the morning, her phone rings. She sighs happily at the sight of his picture on the screen.

"Good morning!"

"Hey, you." Finn says pressing the phone closer to his ear. "Someone's in a great mood this morning."

She smiles. "My husband is finally coming home today."

"Oh, you're married?" Finn says playfully making her giggle. "I'm sorry, wrong number."

"_Shut up!"_

"How are the two loves of my life going?"

Rachel presses her hand against her belly. "We really miss you here in this side of the country."

And it's like he can see her tiny and adorable pout. "I miss you both even more. Are you okay, baby?"

"Yes, no morning sickness today. At least, not so far. But I just ate breakfast and I'm feeling good so I think I'm immune today." She says before picking some closes from her closet and putting them on her bed. "Anyway, I'm about to get ready since I have to head to work before my appointment, which is at 11 o'clock. What about you?"

"Everything is fine, baby. I just had lunch, actually and right now I'm reviewing some papers I need to bring to the meeting, which starts in like two hours. Did you sleep well?"

"Sort of. I mean, it's not the same without you here, and I rather wake up to the sound of your voice and not to this stupid alarm clock."

He laughs because his wife is adorable and he can't contain the big smile that appears on his face. "I'll be back home before you know it, baby."

"You better. I can't wait to have you back. Actually, _we _can't."

"Me neither." Finn stops before asking one more time. "Hey, it is really just a regular appointment, right?"

Rachel closes her eyes, hating that she has to repeat this again. "It is, baby. And I could reschedule it, but I set this appointment weeks ago and she won't have another slot for me until another three weeks."

"No, it's okay, baby. I just – _you know_."

"I do." She feels bad, so she changes the topic instantly. "So, what time will you be returning to me?"

Finn grins at the voice tone she's using. "Around 9pm of your time, baby."

She feels like jumping because she really, genuinely misses him. "We'll be waiting for you."

"I'll let you go now, but call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Don't worry, baby. Good luck in the meeting and have a nice flight back home."

"Thank you. I love you. I love you both very much." And he probably has the biggest smile he possibly could have right now, but he doesn't care.

"We love you more." Rachel replies before kissing the phone and hanging up.

She is staring at herself in the mirror of their closed, wearing nothing but her white underwear, and not even trying to help the huge smile that appears on her face. She gained a few pounds in the past three months, her tummy already giving away the fact that she's pregnant and looking like what she imagined it would be.

Before she found out she was pregnant, she didn't know how she would actually feel about all the changes her body would suffer. Now that she knows she is pregnant, she loves everything about how her body's changed. In fact, she never felt more beautiful. She's carrying inside of her a part of her and Finn, a part that was conceived from their love. And as far as she's concerned, there is nothing more beautiful than that.

"Good morning, baby." She says, talking to her child as she always does, hands caressing her abdomen's skin. "I know, I miss daddy too, but he'll be back before the end of this day, I promise. Now, let's get ready to find out your sex, shall we?"

**xx. **

The day didn't go by as fast as she wanted it to. She kept checking her wristwatch every 5 minutes to make sure it wasn't broken which made her feel like that day as going to last for an eternity. She is sitting on the couch of the living room as she waits for him anxiously, watching some random Disney movie and talking to the baby about it. When she hears the door lock, she immediately stands up and walks towards the door, jumping on top of him when he opens it. Finn drops his luggage onto the floor, wrapping his arms around her middle and pulling her to him, her legs already surrounding his hips. She hugs him tightly, kissing every part of his face before finally kissing his mouth over and over again.

_God_, he missed her. "Hey, you."

"Hi." Rachel answers, her hands pressed on his face as if she's trying to make sure he's actually there.

Holding her tightly between his arms, he drinks her in, memorizing once again the face he already knows by heart. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you more." She kisses him again, losing herself in him. "I worked, I shopped, I talked to the baby, I watched TV, I cooked and yet nothing made this day goes by a little faster."

"Tell me about it." Finn says before closing the door behind him. "My flight felt like an eternity."

"But you are here now." Rachel whispers against his mouth, her face bright and her eyes sparkling and her huge, delightful smile. "Thank God you are."

He kisses her palm and then leans his cheek on her hand. "How are you?"

"Now, I am more than fine."

Finn puts her back on her feet, his hands caressing her belly. "And what about our baby? How was the appointment today?"

"I'm sure our baby is happier now that daddy has returned." She replies before standing up on her tip toes and kissing his mouth soundly. "Are you hungry? I made pasta!"

"I thought you would so I purposely didn't eat."

She smiles up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Why don't you go upstairs and take a nice and long shower? You must be exhausted and that would relax you."

"Won't you join me?"

"Tempting, but I guess I'll have to decline the offer." Rachel laughs when he pouts, kissing it away. "I'll set the table, light up some candles. I even bought that wine you adore."

He pulls away from her, stepping back and walking towards one of his suitcases. "Just one more thing, though."

"_Yes?"_

Finn absolutely loves the suspicious look that suddenly appears on her face. "I got you something." He says when he takes out of the suitcase a velvet box.

Rachel smiles at him because that's so typical of him, she should've known better. "You know you don't have to buy me presents, you coming home back to me is more than enough."

"Maybe." He says as he approaches her, giving her the box. "I do love spoiling you, though."

"Apparently."

"And I saw this in one of those shops at the airport and I couldn't resist."

And she kisses him one more time before opening the box, her smile going up from ear to ear when she realizes what she's holding in her hands. When she opens her mouth to say something, he cuts her off.

"We don't know if out baby is a baby boy or a baby girl, yet. So I bought both. We talked about having more babies, anyway, so it's not like the other one would go to waste."

Rachel keeps staring at the velvet box in her hands as she feels a tear rolling down her cheek. Those certainly are the most beautiful jewelry Finn has given her. Well, maybe it is a tie with her Tiffany's engagement ring, but this gift is just beyond special. Inside the box, there are two golden necklaces, each one of them with a pendant. One is a baby boy and the other is a baby girl.

"_Finn."_ And she means so, so much, but the only thing to come out of her mouth right now is his name.

Finn kisses her tear away, his lips pressed against her cheek when he asks her. "Do you like them?"

"They are so, so beautiful, I – I _love_ them. And I love you, so, so much." She kisses him again, fingers tangled in his. "But you ruined my surprise."

"Surprise?" He asks confused. "What surprise?"

"Can you close your eyes for a second?" He looks even more confused. "Nothing will happen, I promise, just play along, baby, please."

"Fine." He closes his eyes and she kisses his chin, thankful.

What Finn doesn't know is that she knows the sex of their baby, so she picks one of the necklaces, the right one, and puts it on, the pendant right in the middle of her chest. She leaves the box on the coffee table and walks closer to him again, taking his hands in her.

"Okay, open your eyes now."

"What was that about?" He asks curiously without even taking the time to actually look at her.

"No hints, just _look_ at me."

Finn looks at her, his eyes following her body from her toes until her head and stopping right in the height her cleavage. "You're wearing one of the necklaces."

She feels the tears in the corner of her eyes because his face, right now, has got to be the most memorable thing she has ever seen.

"You're wearing – _fuck_, you're wearing the baby girl necklace."

Rachel nods, a tear rolling down her cheek as Finn steps closer to her, the tip of his index finger on the pendant when he gasps. "Rachel, are we – is our baby a girl?

Unable to control herself she throws her body on his, Finn catches her and before she notices she's whispering _yes, we're having a baby girl_ over and over again against his mouth, kissing him, his tears mixing hers.

"Wait." He says when he stops swirling them around. "How do you know that?"

"Don't be mad at me, _please_!" She sighs and Finn keeps watching her, waiting for her to continue without putting her back on the floor, what she considers to be a good thing. "I knew I was going to find out the sex today and I wanted to surprise you. I knew you would be angry about not being here, so I didn't say anything. Don't hate me."

He actually laughs at her last sentence because, _really_? "I'm not mad at you I just – it sucks that I wasn't there to hold your hand because I was in a fucking business trip."

Rachel slides her hands from his neck and puts them on the sides of his face when she reads the frustration in her husband's eyes. "Don't do this, okay? You know what I said to _her_ right after we got home from the doctor's office?"

Finn shakes his head no and Rachel keeps talking. "I told her that I know she's going to be so proud to be your daughter, just like I am so proud to be your wife."

He smiles at her, holds her waist tighter with his arms, kisses her wrist. "All I want is to make both of you proud."

She kisses him. "Is everything you already do. You make me proud every single morning when you wake up, go to work and do your job like no one else ever could. You make me proud every single night when you come back to me. You make me proud because you are who you are; my husband, my baby's daddy, my Finn."

And he stares at her like she's just saved the whole humanity. He kisses her deeply as he tries to tell her, somehow, the words he can't seem to find. "You have no idea of how much I actually love you."

Rachel smiles against his mouth, unwrapping her legs from his hips and staying up on her feet again. "I think I do."

"You really, _really_ don't."

She glares nonchalantly at him, arms crossed against her chest. "We should do something about it then."

"Got any plans?" Finn asks before pressing his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him.

"Maybe." Rachel whispers when he leans his face to hers, their noses touching.

Sliding his hands from the sides of her hips to her butt, Finn feels her body relaxing against his, her breath getting heavier. "Care to share?"

She licks her lips as she continually stares at him while unbuttoning his shirt. Finn holds their gaze, sliding his hands underneath the hem of her dress and feeling her skin hot with the palms of his hands. By the time she's opened his shirt, Finn has his fingers playing with the sides of her panties. Rachel puts her hands on his chest, the distance between their mouths almost inexistent.

"Are you ready to know what my plans are?" She whispers seductively against his lips, his fingers digging on her skin.

"_Yes."_

Rachel presses a feather light kiss on his lips and pushes him, Finn falling onto the couch. "Shower, dinner and then lovemaking. Necessarily in this order." She says before heading to the kitchen.

His wife is such a tease.

**xx. **

It's 3 in the morning and Finn and Rachel are sleeping. She has her back pressed against his chest as his arm is crossed over her upper body. Everything is peaceful and quiet until all of a sudden, Rachel jumps up, sitting on the bed. Finn wakes up right away and keeps asking her if she's okay or if something had happened. She doesn't answer, only takes his hand in hers and presses them a little hard on her stomach, right above her bellybutton.

"_Wow!"_

She laughs at his voice, a mix of excitement and fear. "She's finally kicking, I can feel her kicking!"

"I can feel it too." He whispers, putting his other hand on her abdomen as well. "Is this the first time?"

Rachel nods, happiness written all over her face. "I always asked her to, but this is the first time I can actually feel her moving and kicking."

He kisses her cheek, their fingertips touching as their hands are pressed on her tummy. "Does it hurt?"

Of course he's concerned about that. "No, it's just – completely new, it's _not_ like anything I've experienced before."

She's _so_ happy, which means, he's also _so_ happy and they are smiling like two idiots in the middle of the night and couldn't care less about it. "She doesn't stop kicking."

"I think she can feel how happy we are about it." Rachel says, looking down at her body. "You want to show mommy and daddy how strong you are, don't you, baby girl?"

Finn keeps staring at her for a moment with his big, amazed, madly in love eyes. Unable to find any words to possibly explain what he's feeling inside of him right now, he doesn't say anything, just stares at her.

"What?" Rachel whispers, putting one of her hands on top of his.

"All of this." Finn answers, almost out of breath. "Our baby girl kicking in the middle of the night, you talking to her like this – I. It's almost too much."

She presses a lingering kiss on his mouth, squeezing his hand with hers. "Talk to her, she probably will kick harder if she listens to her daddy's voice."

Finn presses a light kiss on Rachel's belly, caressing the skin with his hands. "Are you still there, sunshine? Can daddy get a special kick?

Apparently, their child adores the attention she's getting because she's kicking harder now that Finn's talking. "Look how happy our little angel is just because she heard daddy's voice." Rachel says, head over heels in love with the smile that's covering Finn's face.

"Are you okay?" Finn asks, looking up at Rachel. "She's not stopping."

"I'm fine, I'm just a little nauseous now and I have to pee again. But that's natural, I suppose."

"Lie back down, baby, I'm going to talk to her and try to calm her a bit."

Rachel nods and does as she's told after rearranging her pillow, watching Finn getting his own body down as he faces her belly.

"Hi, again, sunshine." Finn starts with a low, soft voice. "We're so happy that you're kicking and finally showing us how strong you are, princess. I'm pretty sure you're like super tired right now though, aren't you? So, how about getting some sleep in this amazing home mommy made for you? Tomorrow we can play again, but right now you should rest. And so should mommy, angel. Mommy has to rest as well in order to keep taking such a good care of you." Rachel's eyes are shining with tears because of his words and after a few seconds, they can't feel her kicking any longer. "I think you're probably asleep already, but know that daddy loves you more than anything. You and mommy are my everything and I'll always be here for you, okay?" Finn presses a soft kiss on Rachel's belly as she wipes away the tears that are running down her cheeks. "Now, daddy is going to take care of mommy, who's about to cry her eyes out after everything I said."

"I'm _not_ going to cry my eyes out."

He laughs, lying next to her and pulling her to him, her tears watering the fabric of his t-shirt as she presses her face against his chest. "Either way, you're going to stay right where you are."

"I wasn't moving anyway." She says before tightening the hold of her arms on him. "Thank you."

He kisses the top of her head. "For what, baby?"

Rachel breathes his smell in, nuzzling her nose on his neck. "For making all of my dreams come true."

She falls asleep to the sound of his voice telling her that he really, really loves her. She dreams about him and in her dream she says that she really, really loves her too.

**xx. **

**AN: ** Thank you for reading this chapter, reviews are love!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**: Thank you all for the lovely reviews! Here's another chapter, so happy reading.

**xx.**

Rachel hates summer, always has. However, pregnant Rachel _can't stand_ summer. She's almost seven months pregnant by now and all the hormones and body changes certainly are not helping her deal with this _ridiculous weather_, as she would say. Finn is lying on their bed, after all today is Sunday, reading one of those pregnancy books he and Rachel bought together, while his wife is taking a shower; probably the third shower today.

After about 20 minutes in the bathroom, Rachel comes out with nothing but a towel wrapped around her body, her wet hair glued on the skin of her back.

"How come is this even possible?" She says out of blue with her hands on her waist. Finn's attention goes immediately from the book to his wife when he notices her not so amused tone.

"What are you talking about?"

She sighs, clearly irritated. "I'm already sweating! I just took a cold shower and I'm swearing again!" Rachel keeps pacing around the room, throwing her hands in the air. "Damn this _fucking_ global warming crap!"

Finn thinks that if she's cursing like that, then she may be really mad. "Baby, what do you think about staying still for a moment, then? Passing around is not going to help you."

Rachel glares at him and he's sort of scared. "Oh, please! Even if you carried me in your arms all day long I'd still be sweating like this. I hate this weather, _hate_ it!" She starts shaking her hand back and forth in front of her body, trying to – somehow – produce some wind with them. "This is not normal, Finn!"

Closing the book and leaving it on the nightstand, Finn pats the pillow next to him. "Why don't you give it a try and stay here in bed with me for a little while?"

"I'm sure you don't want a _sweating_ body next to yours."

His wife is adorable. "I want your body near mine anytime." She looks up at him, smiling shyly for what seems to be the first time in that day. "Besides, I'm asking you to come here."

"Well, I want your body near mine anytime. Besides I am asking you to come here, right?" Finn says smiling to her.

"_Fine."_

She climbs on the bed with him, her back against the pillow as she rests her head on his shoulder.

"Do you want me to blow all your body? Because I will, you know?" Finn asks kissing her damped hair.

Rachel drops a kiss onto a freckle that he has on his shoulder. She's so glad she has him there to put a smile on her face no matter the circumstance she finds herself under. She knows getting through all of this wouldn't be the same without him.

"I think that would make me hotter, though." She says matter of factly.

Sliding his hand down her arm, Finn takes her hand in his, his action making Rachel look up at him, meeting his gaze. "Hey, you."

"Hi."

She looks so tiny right now._ Rather_ tiny, she looks vulnerable, like she needs to be taken care of. And he knows he's the one supposed to do that. There's something else bothering her; something that isn't the weather, the plans for the baby shower that is happening this week or the few things she still needs to buy for the nursery.

"Do you want to tell me what's upsetting you?"

"It's nothing." She says, looking down at their tangled fingers. "It's just this – _ridiculous_ weather, that's all."

"Come on, babe, I think I know you better than that." Finn holds her chin with his thumb and index finger, forcing her to look at him. "Talk to me."

She sighs and then opens her mouth hesitantly, closing it again just as quickly. It's silly, actually, because she knows she can't keep anything from him and, more than that, she doesn't have to. He knows her more than anyone else possibly could and he's always been her safety net.

Trying to find the words, she starts speaking, her voice low. "I – I don't know, I feel like I'm not doing my job like I used to, like I'm not giving the most of me. I almost feel like I'm failing at it and all I can think is what is it going to be like when she's born? I don't want to be one of those mothers that hold their baby in one arm as they hold lawsuits in the other."

Finn turns his body to his right in order to face her. "You're going to be an amazing mother, you already are." He squeezes her hand, trying to emphasize his words. "You have the months of your maternity leave as well, baby, and after that you could take a break from work if you want to."

Rachel nods, biting her bottom lip, thoughtful. "I know, but it doesn't seem right to you. You work your ass off already and I don't want you putting more pressure on yourself." She opens her mouth to continue, but Finn's voice stops her.

"I've always wanted to give you the best I could and you know that. The moment you told me you were pregnant, I knew that nothing would ever make me feel more like a man." He runs his fingers through her wet hair, taking one lock of it and putting it behind her ear. "All I want is the best to our family, all I want is you to have the best of me."

She presses her hands on the sides of his face, caresses his skin, gently. "You give me your best every single day by being with me, calling me yours, starting this family with me."

Finn smiles before kissing her palm, his hands feeling the soft skin of her legs. "I just want you to make the best decision for yourself here, and you don't need to keep working for financial reasons. If you tell me that you want to keep working for yourself, I'll gladly support you. But I know you and – I know that from now on you want to be a mother, full time, and not a lawyer."

She kisses him right on the mouth because he's just way, way too perfect. After pulling away, she rubs her lips together and continues. "I love what I do and I know I'm really good at it, but I want to be here for her. Her first laugh, her first fall, her first word, her first step, her first everything." Her smile is so wide open right now that it lights up his whole soul. "And paying for a nanny to educate my own child is not even an option here. I – I want to be here for her, always. The way my mother never was for me."

"And you will." Finn whispers against her lips before kissing her lightly and pulling her to him, his arm wrapped on her waist as his hand is pressed on her belly, Rachel's face against his chest. "If I close my eyes, it's like I can see myself coming home from work in a random afternoon and finding both of you baking cupcakes or whatever in the kitchen. The kitchen will be a mess, you'll be wearing one of my high school t-shirts, and you both will be covered in chocolate and sugar and cream. No sound to be heard but your beautiful laughter mixed together. And I'll be there – watching my whole world right in front of me."

When he opens his eyes again and looks down on her, he sees her looking up at him with her chin pressed against his chest. Is it possible to love someone like this?

She presses a kiss on his skin before whispering that she can see that happening, too. "Besides, I could keep working on some specific cases that I would bring home. I don't want to stop working completely, I just want to work less and do my job here."

"I think it would be great for you, baby. And it's not like they would want to lose you, I know how much of a competent professional you are."

It's quiet for a moment. Peace quiet, warm quiet, good and comfortable quiet. They do this a lot, laying in silence and doing nothing but just stare at each other, drinking one another in. And it's like they're speaking because even though it's silent, they _feel_ so much right now.

"I don't think anything could ever match your beauty."

He breaks the silence as he pulls her closer to him, kissing the spot between her eyes. Rachel blushes – she still blushes after all these years – and kisses his chin, leaving her lips there for a while.

"I've heard pregnant women say that at some point of their pregnancies, they couldn't stand their husbands anymore." Her fingertips are tracing the lines of his freckle covered face.

Finn laughs and that makes her giggle. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, but I don't think it's my case."

Tightening his hold on her, he smiles against her lips when she leans down to kiss him. "I really hope it isn't."

"I've loved you for the past ten years of my life." She whispers, tears in the corner of her eyes. "Yet, I am so desperately in love with you right now. More than I've ever been."

And she knows she'll love him more each day.

"I know what you mean, baby." He replies, his thumb caressing her cheek, his other hand pressed on her belly. "And I feel the same way."

"Thank you for talking to me." She whispers against his skin after she kisses the corner of his mouth. "Besides, you were right. I don't feel so hot anymore.

"If you need me, I'm your man."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"What do you want to do now?"

Sitting on the bed again and pressing her back against the headboard, she looks at him with her pleading, puppy dog eyes. "You, me and a bowl of ice cream spending the rest of the day inside the pool?"

He kisses her shoulder. "Sounds like a plan."

**xx.**

Rachel just completed nine months and three days of pregnancy, but their baby girl doesn't seem to want to leave her house. Since the beginning of it, Rachel has been planning everything so she could have her daughter in the natural way. Her doctor guaranteed that there's nothing wrong with the baby, and that she can keep things as planned. So, despite of how uncomfortable she is feeling, she is waiting for her baby girl's will.

Finn isn't working since the past twenty days. He took a five month license from his work so he could entirely be with his wife and daughter. After taking a shower, he comes out of the bathroom to find his wife lying on their bed, clearly exhausted.

"How are you feeling today, baby?" He asks in a barely audible voice when he sits on the bed right next to her.

Rachel sighs, this long breath leaving her body. "Like I have been feeling this whole week."

"What can I do for you?" And then he leans down, kissing her forehead, Rachel hand involving his elbow.

"Can you have her for me? _Please, Finn_!" Rachel pleads, as if this was something he had the power to change.

"Unfortunately, that's not possible, baby." Finn whispers against her face as he takes her hair way from her face, smiling like an idiot at his wife adorableness.

"I can't do this anymore. My whole body hurts. My back is aching so badly, I feel like my breasts are killing me! I can't sleep anymore because I can't find any comfortable position. My feet are twice their normal size and I feel like I am about to – to _explode_!" She doesn't even realize she's crying until she feels the tears running on her skin.

"Shh, baby, don't cry. It's going to be okay, I pro-"

"Easy for you to say considering the fact you don't a vagina nor will you delivery this child!" She shouts at him and he knows she's just frustrated and tired and stressed and he understands that she has the right to be. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! This is not your fault, you've been so good to me and I'm acting like a perfect bitch right now, I just – I'm so exhausted, Finn, I can't do this anymore."

He kisses her tears away, her hands traveling up to his nape. "I don't blame you, baby, I know you are. But you can do this, look at how far you've come? She'll be in your arms soon, baby."

"I shouldn't feel like this, I shouldn't say these things, I'm a horrible person!" Rachel says, more tears falling down easily from her eyes. "She is my baby and she can stay inside of me for as long as she wants, and I shouldn't be complaining about it."

"You're not a horrible person, you are hero." Finn wipes her tears away, kisses her mouth, forces her to look at him. "I'm sure almost everyone in your shoes would have given in and done a c section by now, but you're doing this for her. You're going through this physical pain so she'll come to this world at her own time."

Rachel runs her hands up and down his back, trying to surround herself of him as much as possible. "But why doesn't she want to come out?"

"Well, I think you built such a comfortable and safe place for her in there that now, she doesn't want to leave."

And there he goes, making her fall in love with him over and over again.

"Look at you making up crap for me, just so I can feel better."

Finn kisses her cheek. "Do you want to me talk to her?"

"At this point, you can try anything you want. She doesn't listen to her mommy, but maybe she'll listen to her_ daddy_."

He grins, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "I'll do my best." Pressing his hand lightly on her belly, Finn starts to massage her skin. "Hi, baby girl. Don't you think it's time for you to get out of there? We love you so, so much and we can't wait to hold you in our arms, princess. I'm sure you're like super cozy and happy in there and maybe you're a little scared of what things are like in here. But I promise that we'll take care of you." He presses a kiss onto her abdomen. "It's time, sunshine."

Rachel takes his hand in hers, leaving their hands on top of her stomach. "Thank you, baby."

"I hope it helps."

"I think you calmed her a bit, at least she stopped moving. It really hurts when she changes her position, it's kind of hard to breathe."

Finn rearranges her pillows, making sure she's as comfortable as she could be right now. "Do you need anything else?"

Patting the spot near her on their bed, she smiles. "I need you lying here with me."

He lays down next to her, turns his body to the side so he's facing her. His chin is pressed against her shoulder and his palm is resting on her stomach. Finn kisses her neck softly, nuzzling the tip of his nose against her jaw. She hums in appreciation before turning her face and meeting his face, their eyelashes almost touching.

"I love you." Finn whispers and all of a sudden, it's like everything is okay.

**xx. **

After 23 hours of labor, their baby girl is at last in this world. Everything went well and naturally, just the way Rachel wanted it to be and even though she's both physically and emotionally drained, she knows she was never so happy and fulfilled. Right now, Rachel and Finn are in their private room at the hospital, waiting for the nurse to bring their baby and then Rachel will finally breastfeed her daughter.

"How are you?" Finn asks as he takes her pale, tired, sweaty and yet bright face in. "Are you sure you don't need anything?"

She shakes her head, saying that everything is fine. "This is the happiest day of my life." And then she kisses him as sort of a thanks gesture. "Why are they taking so long, though?"

"She'll be back soon, baby. They're making some routine tests to make sure she's healthy."

Rachel sighs, her hands in his. "I can't believe our parents weren't here to see her birth."

"Don't worry, they'll be here soon." He replies, grabbing the glass of water that's placed next to the bed and giving it to her. "Our little girl surprised everyone by doing things on her own way and making us all wait for her."

"She is my daughter, isn't she?"

Their talk is interrupted by the sound of the door opening, the nurse entering the room with their baby girl in her arms. Immediately forgetting about the pain in her lower back, Rachel sits on the bed, using the headboard as support to her body. Finn remains next to her as she spreads her arms in order to take her daughter in them. Rachel holds her against her chest, the little baby and her deep eyes, pink cheeks, giant eyelashes, cute chin and tiny body all wrapped in a light purple blanket like a burrito.

She knows that nothing will ever compare to this feeling. She's someone's mom now. She has a _daughter_. A precious little thing that already makes everything worthwhile. Finn is practically about to slobber. He's unable to speak, think or focus on anything besides this scene. His _wife_ is holding his _daughte_r right in front of his eyes.

"Hi, baby girl." Rachel whispers softly, almost out of breath. "I can't believe you are finally here."

Finn traces the line of the baby's face with the tip of his index finger. "She's so tiny, so – perfect."

"She's our perfect thing." Rachel presses her hand delicately on their daughter's head, caressing it with her thumb. "And she has your cute dimples, _Finn_."

He smiles, kisses Rachel's temple. "Indeed. But she's all you, she's _just_ like you." His heart is pounding so hard inside of his chest and there's such a giant lump on his throat that he doesn't even know how he's still alive.

"Have you thought about names yet?" The nurse suddenly asks. "I mean, baby girl is great, but I don't think you would want to keep that."

The three of them laugh and Rachel shakes her head. "Is Audrey, isn't, babe?" Finn asks.

Rachel looks thoughtful for a moment, her eyes glued on her daughter. "Actually, I changed my mind." She continues, looking at Finn. "We could use Audrey another time."

"So, what name do you have in mind?" He asks, their baby's little hand wrapped around his index finger.

"Carole." Her answer bringing Finn's attention back to her in one second. "Carole Hudson-Berry."

"Are you sure?" And then she nods, smiling. "My mom's going to have a heart attack."

Rachel takes his hand in hers, locking eyes with him. "Since the beginning of our relationship she's always been like a mother to me and I want our baby girl to be named after her."

Squeezing her hand, Finn kisses her lightly. "Well, you heard my perfect wife, nurse Joanna. Carole Hudson-Berry it is."

Nodding, the nurse copies the name on her clipboard before turning back to Rachel. "Now, Mrs. Hudson, I think we should try breastfeeding, okay?"

Rachel smiles nervously but so, so thrilled to finally be able to do this, exposing one of her breasts as she lowers her nightgown.

After a few minutes and some advices and instructions from the nurse, Carole finds a pace. The sounds that her suction is creating are probably the cutest thing Rachel and Finn have ever heard in their lives.

"That's right, little Carole." The nurse says after taking her hand off of Rachel's breast. "She's really hungry."

Rachel looks at Finn right away. "She has your appetite and your dimples. Cute."

Finn presses his chin on Rachel shoulder as he watches this scene, incapable of taking his eyes away from it.

"Oh, my God." Rachel says in excitement as she looks down at Carole.

"How are you feeling?"

"I can't find the words." She whispers. "It's so new, so different and – it makes me whole."

Rachel feeds her daughter for a while, whispering words of love, holding her tiny body against her own, her hands caressing the baby tenderly. She knows this first contact is really important for the whole mother and daughter relationship and for Carole's own development as a healthy and emotionally stable child. The nurse gave them a few more advices and Finn did his best to hear her, but he was way too busy admiring his child.

"I have to check on other mothers, but beep me if you need anything, okay?" The nurse says before heading to the room's door.

"Thank you!" Rachel and Finn say at the same time.

Carole's asleep now, these super low and totally cute sounds coming out her lips. Finn's caressing her tiny hand as Rachel does the same with her chubby cheeks. "We did so good, baby." Finn says, kissing the spot under Rachel's ear.

"We did. Our love did."

She turns her face to look at him and they kiss softly, lazily, smiling against each other's mouths. "Now, do you want to hold your daughter or what? I'm sure she's dying to be in her daddy's arms."

Finn looks a little hesitant because she's like super tiny and she's a _real_ baby, she's not like those dolls they trained with in those Lamaze childbirth classes.

"Am I doing okay?" He asks after Rachel's put Carole in his arms.

"You're doing great. With your large and strong arms and hands, I'm pretty sure she's more comfortable than she was in my uterus."

Finn chuckles, adjusting his arms around his daughter's body. "Hi, there, sunshine." He whispers before leaning down and kissing her forehead gently.

"Look, Carole, this is daddy." Rachel says sweetly and even though Carole has her eyes closed right now, she knows her daughter can hear them. "He is going to take such good care of you, angel. Just like he always takes care of mommy." And then she presses a kiss on his shoulder, more in love and grateful than ever.

He smiles dreamingly because his whole being is so warm right now that he really doesn't know what else to do. He reaches up with his free hand and puts it on the side of Rachel's face, running his fingertips all over it; her forehead and closed eyes and cheeks and nose and lips and chin and jaw. Then, he tangles his fingers in her hair, soft against his hands, taking one lock of it and putting it behind her year. His eyes locked with her, his heart and soul mixed with hers.

"What?" Rachel whispers, pressing her hand on top of his, leaning her face to the side, searching for his touch.

"There is so much I wish I could say to you right now."

She smiles, kisses his palm. "You don't have to. I know exactly what you're feeling. And I feel the same way."

"I love you." His eyes shining from his tears, his heart filled with love for this woman who has spent the last 10 years of their lives giving him _everything_. "So, so, so much. Much more than you'll ever know. Much more than these three words can mean."

"And I love you. Always have, always will."

"Thank you for everything – for giving me a family."

And he has this shy tear running down his right cheek as he says it. Rachel kisses his tear away, her lips lingering against his skin for a while. She traces a line of light kisses from there to his mouth, nuzzles his nose with hers.

"You're my home." She whispers against his mouth. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

They can't wait to start living like a family.

**xx. **

**AN: **I know it sounds like an end, but it isn't! There is much more to come. Thank you for supporting this story, reviews are love!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**: Hi, you guys, sorry for keeping you waiting. Here's another chapter and I hope you will enjoy it.

**xx.**

It is such a surreal feeling to have this little baby wrapped in their arms, it's almost like their whole life has lead them to this very moment. Carole is such a sweet, calm and easy baby to take care of, much easier than Finn and Rachel though she would be. Well, she is a baby so clearly she does have those moments when she cries her eyes out and keeps them awake for the whole night, but they assume that comes with the whole parental package anyway.

The very beginning wasn't so easy, though. They brought Carole home the day after she was born and grandma Carole decided to stay with them for three weeks, teaching and helping them with things that first time parents don't know. During Rachel's pregnancy, they both read a lot of "how to" books, but the thing is you don't really know much until you practice it and real life is not as easy as theory. Besides, as a first time grandma, she wanted to be a part of this as much as she could. So, she taught them how to give the little baby a bath, how to bounce her lightly when she's crying, what to give her when she has colic, in which position she should sleep and other things that grandmas always know.

"It's only my duty as her grandma, especially since she was named after me." Grandma Carole would say every single time Rachel and Finn thanked her and the truth is she was also tremendously grateful to be given the opportunity to get through this with them, to be a part of such an amazing experience for them as a family.

Time passed by and grandma had to leave. A part of her wanted to stay and take care of everything for them, but this was Finn and Rachel's moment and they needed to discover the joy of facing this on their own. They were more scared than they would admit, though. But it was the best kind of scared they've ever felt. And they managed it. Just like everything else in their little world, they managed it. Several sleepless nights, diapers everywhere and the house as a huge mess. The greatest love to ever exist. Their daughter was finally there and nothing could ever match that feeling.

Six months later and Rachel is here, feeling her heart warmer while she watches a scene she'll never get tired of. One of the very first things her mother in law taught them is how good is for the baby to feel warmed, protected and literally in touch with their parents. She told Rachel that the moment they are the closest to one another, physically and emotionally, is whenever she's breastfeeding her baby, which means that it should be an intimate and full of tenderness moment. To Finn, she said that he should hold Carole on his bare chest every once in a while, letting her sleep pressed against his skin. Everything that happens in this initial phase will contribute to the person Carole is going to develop into and also to how strong their bond as parents and child will get.

It is Saturday morning and Finn is asleep with their baby girl on his chest, her little body going up and down according to his breath. Rachel's side is pressed on the wall as she keeps smiling to herself, smiling to the fact of how tiny Carole looks when she's laying on top of Finn. It warms her heart. She feels so blessed, so loved, so strong. Everything she could possibly ever need is right there in front of her eyes.

She doesn't think she could love them more. Even though she knows she will.

Probably in a minute or even less.

Despite her will to just keep staring at them, she walks towards the bed on her tiptoes and lies next to them slowly. Neither of them moves, so she'll be the villain to wake them up. She turns her body, holding herself up on one elbow, presses a light kiss on Finn's cheek, leaving her lips there for a little while before whispering his name against his ear.

He smiles, keeping her eyes shut. "Hi."

"Hey, you."Rachel smiles at his laziness, leans in and gives him a quick kiss. "How was your nap, mister?"

"Good, I dreamed of you." Finn opens his eyes and stares at her, reaching up to touch her face with his hand. "Hi, beautiful."

And he loves making her blush after all these years, it's just totally awesome.

"Hi, baby, I'm sorry to wake you up, but we have to get ready." She whispers excitedly, her hand on the side of his face.

He kisses her palm. "I know, baby. We're going to the mall, right?"

"We are, I heard something about a fire sale and you know how I feel about them." Rachel says before giggling softly against the skin of his neck.

"Oh, I do." His hands travel up and down her back, his fingers tangling in her hair. "So what I'm getting from it is that I'll have to carry your shopping bags and the stroller all day long."

"And if you do a good job at it, maybe I'll even buy something for you." Whispering against his mouth, she gives him a proper kiss, her hand caressing his jaw.

"I like the way you think." Finn raises an eyebrow suggestively at her.

"I actually meant I would buy something for _you _but I guess I'll buy both, since you're such an amazing husband."

When Finn is about to reply, Carole begins to slowly move tiny arms and legs, opening her eyes softly. He looks down on her, grabs her body with his hands and pulls her closer to them, her cheek now pressed against his own.

"Hi, my sunshine." Rachel says before peppering her daughter's face with light kisses.

"Baby", she says while running her fingers on Carole's face but looking at Finn, "why don't you go take a shower while I put her in a very pretty and pink dress, so she can go to the mall looking like the princess she truly is?"

"You don't need any help with her?"

"No, baby, it's fine, go take your shower." Rachel replies before giving him a last peck on the lips. "And you, baby girl, come with mama."

She takes Carole in her arms and climbs out of bed, walking towards the bedroom door. Their _talk _is interrupted by Finn's call. Rachel turns her body and she and Carole face him.

"I love you. Both of you."

She smiles at him dreamingly, because she knows he does with everything she is. She presses a light kiss on her daughter's head, then.

"We love you too, daddy."

**xx.**

Finn answers his phone, smiling to himself after glancing down on his phone screen and seeing his wife's name on it. "Hello, _wife."_

Oh, she could live a thousand lives and have him calling her that in every single one of them. "Hey, you."

She never calls in the middle of the afternoon when she knows he's working because _I don't like to interrupt my so hardworking business man. _"Is everything alright, baby?"

"_Finn_, just because I'm calling you it doesn't mean something's wrong, you know." She says pressing her hand against her chest and loving how adorably overprotecting he can get when it comes to her and Carole.

"You're my girls, I have to worry."

Rachel smiles so big it hurts her cheeks and looks at her daughter, who's now playing with her toys. "Your girls are fine, thank you very much."

Searching for some papers inside of his deck's drawer, he holds the phone between his ear and shoulder. "Good."

"And you? Are you particularly busy or just normal busy?" Rachel asks hesitantly.

Finn stops his motions, leaving the drawer open when he replies her, papers forgotten. "I guess normal busy, baby. Why?

She bites her bottom lip before she asks him. "Do you think you could come over now? I mean, I get it if you can't, but-"

"Rachel, what is going on?"

"Baby, I promise, nothing is wrong, okay? I just – wanted to show you something, but if you can't come home right, I understand it completely."

Picking his car keys and getting up from the chair, he answers her when he leaves his office. "I'll be home in 10, ok?"

**xx.**

It takes him more than just 10 minutes to get home can't shake the thought that something's happening off of his head through the whole way. Rachel never liked doing this. Calling him when he's working, that is. Let alone ask him to come home from work. But he knows his wife like the back of his hand, maybe even better than that. It's not something bad or else she would have completely freaked out on the phone, since she can't be anything but crystal clear when it comes to Finn.

He actually loves that. How much she needs him. Because he needs her, too. He needs her so much it scares him sometimes. And he loves that she's one hundred percent herself in front of him. She's not the hardworking lawyer, the strong and independent woman, the amazing and caring mother. She's just Rachel, his Rachel. When he looks at her in the eyes, he still sees the same teenager he fell in love with back then. So much has changed, and yet so much has remained the same.

It warms his heart, really.

Everything about their path together is just so remarkable and special. It's so _theirs_. And he thinks about it, a lot. Especially when he's about to get home and meet those two gorgeous, angelic faces. Those two faces that make everything in his life fall into the right places immediately.

Rachel hears her husband parking his car in the garage. Smiling to herself, she takes Carole in her arms. "Came on, baby angel. Let's show daddy what you've learned today!" She presses a kiss on the top of her daughter's head, sitting on the floor, crossing her legs and putting Carole on her lap.

They both hear Finn opening the front door and Rachel can't help but stare amazed at her daughter. It's like she knows that her daddy is behind that door. She barely blinks, waiting just as anxiously as Rachel.

"Stay there, baby, don't move", Rachel says a little loud, raising her hand up, the instant Finn gets inside their house.

Carole's eyes are brighter the minute she saw Finn. _Such a daddy's girl._

"Baby, what's going on?" Finn asks suspiciously. "Why are both of you sitting practically in front of the door?" He asks because that's just weird. The living room is huge, and there's plenty of space for them to play and so they do, every single day.

"Seriously, you've got to stop worrying this much, baby." Rachel says, holding Carole closer, since she's squirming her body to try and get her daddy's attention.

Finn wants to make a move and get closer to them, because Carole is practically calling him and he just missed her, but Rachel seems to have other plans.

"Didn't I ask you to stay there, Mr. Hudson?" Rachel says using her despotic but also playful tone.

They both share a smile.

He raises his two hands, almost claiming innocence.

"That's my husband." Rachel says before blowing him a kiss. "Now, I want you to sit on the floor, right where you are, and call Carole, asking her to come to you." And then Rachel unwraps her arms from their daughter, leaving her free.

Finn nods despite the fact he has no clue of what's happening here, but he buys it anyway and follows Rachel's lead. "Carole! Hi, princess. Come here, daddy wants a big hug."

Carole giggles wildly.

And it is seriously the best sound to ever exist.

Yes, he is also crazy about the sounds his wife does. Like how she whispers his name when she's asleep or how she whispers how much she loves him when she's about to come or how she laughs when he tickles her or how she yawls sleepy in the morning.

But having his daughter making this adorable sound is just as amazing.

Finn and Rachel share another smile, because they are thinking the exact same thing.

"She's making a little charm, right now." Rachel says combing her daughter's hair with her fingers. "She may be a daddy's girl, but she has mama's dramatically." She says before grabbing Carole with her hands and putting her on her own feet on the ground, right in front of her.

Carole presses her hands on Rachel's shoulders, looking for support, tangling her little fingers in the locks of her mommy's hair.

"Hi, love of my life." Rachel says in a very sweet way, not resisting the urgency to just embrace her baby girl and squeeze her, holding her tightly. "I love you so much." And then she gives Carole a big smooch on her lips, making their daughter laugh louder.

Finn laughs with them because, how could he not?

"Oh, look! Look who's there! That's daddy, baby girl!" Rachel says, pointing in Finn's direction. "Now what do you think about going there and giving him a hug?" She asks, holding Carole's tiny hands in hers so she still has some kind of support to remain on her feet.

"Rachel, baby…?" Finn warns.

"It's fine, baby. Trust me." Rachel says giving him a reassuring look and he nods. "Now, call her again."

"Carole! Come here, baby girl. Come here give daddy a hug! I missed you today." Spreading his arms open and inviting her, Finn says as he waits for her reaction.

Finn doesn't really know how everything happens. He keeps calling Carole and Rachel keeps holding one of her hands, to provide her security and to prevent her from falling. When she is about to take the second step, Rachel lets go of her hand completely, and he feels like he's about to have a heart attack, because is Rachel crazy or something? But then… Carole_ walks_. Ok, she takes like more five steps before collapsing onto his arms and her steps are not really firm and she's totally clumsy, but _she is walking_.

And when Rachel sees the look in his eyes, she knows. She did the right thing. She had to call him.

Finn grabs Carole in his arms as he stood up from the floor, twirling around with her. "My baby girl is walking!"

"Yes, she is!" Rachel screams excitedly, the tip of her fingers wiping away the tears she has in the corner of her eyes.

He presses kisses all over Carole's face, his action making her giggle almost uncontrollably. "But how did this happen? When did this happen?"

"It was right before I called you." Rachel replies, putting herself on her feet and walking closer to them. "I was lying and she was sitting next to me – you know, like we always do when we're playing in the living room. And her favorite teddy bear was a little far away from her. When I realized, she was standing up and taking like two or three trembling steps towards it before falling on the floor and laughing by herself. You had to see the look she had on her face. Like she knew she had just done something major, she looked at me right away, as if she was expecting me to grab her and do the same thing you just did." She says before tracing Carole's dimple with her thumb and pressing a lingering kiss on her nose.

"Which I'm sure you did." Staring at his wife, he laughs when she confirms his statement.

"I had to call you. I'm sorry I interrupt your work, but I didn't want you losing this."

Finn wraps his free arm around her torso, pulling her closer. "I'm glad you did it, even though these weren't her actual first steps."

"We can pretend they were, it'll be our secret." And then she blinks at him, watching Carole as she rests her head on Finn's shoulder, clearly feeling sleepy.

He kisses the top of her head. "Thank you, babe."

"Well, I'm that awesome." Rachel replies as she flickers her eyelashes.

"Indeed, you are." Leaning down as she stands up on her tip toes, Finn covers her mouth with his, kissing her tenderly. "Hey, you."

"Hi." Rachel whispers against his mouth, giving him one last peck. "Come with mommy, sunshine."

Holding Carole in her arms, Rachel walks towards the comfy blanked she had laid on the floor earlier, as she does whenever they are playing in the living room, putting her already half asleep daughter on it. Kneeling down, Rachel presses a light kiss on Carole's forehead. "I'm gonna talk to daddy for a second and then we'll put you to bed, baby girl."

Standing up, she feels Finn's embrace, his chest pressed on her back. They keep staring at their daughter for a moment, her angelic figure resting.

"I missed you today." He whispers against her neck, his nose poking her skin.

Rachel turns around, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Did you? Well, I missed you too. You could have woken me up when you left."

"I left earlier than usual and you were too cute asleep. Minus the snoring part, though."

She smacks his arm playfully. "You really weren't too busy?"

"Everything was pretty normal until my wife decided to call me. Yeah, I was working, but I'm glad you did."

She kisses him, her hands sliding up and down his covered arms. "Do you want me to make you a sandwich before you leave to go back there?"

"I may have taken the day off." Finn whispers against her mouth between kisses.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Maybe I should give you a special treatment for being such a caring husband, then." Rachel replies in a low voice, her fingers staring to play with his dark blue tie.

"And what exactly is your definition of special treatment?" Finn asks pulling her to him, his hands on her lower back as she gets rid of his tie, putting it around her own neck.

"Oh, I think you know."

Finn's hands travel lower on her body, squeezing her ass gently and she sighs, closing her eyes. "First things first, mister." She replies, taking his hands off of her behind. "I'll put Carole to sleep and then we can get back to our _business_, okay?"

When she's about to turn around, she feels Finn's grip on her wrist. "No, I'll do it. Go to our room and wait for me there. I'll be there in a while."

Rachel presses her hands against the sides of his face, pulls him down to her, down enough for their mouths to practically touch. "What do you think about a nice bubble bath? With some wine and chocolate and then some loving?"

"Some loving, huh?" Finn replies, his voice filled with arousal as he touches her nose with his.

"Or maybe a _lot_ of loving." Rachel slides her hands down from his face to his chest. "She'll sleep for probably two hours, which gives us plenty of time to enjoy the tub, the shower, the bed."

He just stares at her, drinking her in. He doesn't even blink, because he doesn't even feel the need to. She _mesmerizes_ him. And it happens often. Finn getting lost in her beauty and in her everything. It happens all the time.

"So, what you think?"

"I think I love you more than anything, that's what I think." He whispers against her lips, and she smiles into their kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and melting into his embrace.

Some people usually say that when you're married, things will change as time goes by.

_Bullshit. _

Well, at least, is bullshit for them.

But maybe it's just because it is _them_. Because the funny things in the stomach and the shivers and the weak knees, he still feels them, she still feels them. They've been together for so long, yet, every morning when they wake up and see each other's faces it seems like it's the first time. Only better, because of everything they've achieved.

Rachel presses a last kiss on his lips, presses her forehead against his. "I already knew that." And then she turns around, heading upstairs in order to get ready to show him how much she actually loves him.

She doesn't think she'll be able to. But she most definitely will try.

**xx.**

**AN**: So? I would love to know what you guys are thinking about this story. Reviews are love.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**: Hi, you guys! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews. It's amazing to know you're linking to read this story just as much as I like writing it. Happy reading!

**xx.**

When Rachel got pregnant, Finn bought them a new bed. A huge one. Rachel was reluctant at first, but through her pregnancy she thanked him for doing it. She got pretty big – she was carrying Finn's child after all – and having this large and comfy and soft mattress surrounding her made things a little bit easier, especially in the last weeks, when she could barely bear herself and her size. Besides, she didn't want to disturb Finn's sleep, neither did she want to break their tradition of cuddling.

There are still times when she doesn't see much functionality about the bed and she thinks it occupies more space than it should as well. But she always gives in, because it's so very nice to be able to just lie there with Finn and have him _everywhere_ around her. It's also _so very, very _nice to hear Finn talk about how the bed will seem small once all of their children are lying there with them. _"Once our five children are all here, and you want us to spend a day together watching movies and eating take out, you'll want a bigger bed"._

Now, for an example, the privileged size of the bed is completely pointless, as it is every single night. It's cold, it's dark and Finn and Rachel are sleeping. They are so close of each other that more than half of the mattress is empty. Rachel is wearing one of Finn's high school t-shirts, like she does sometimes. She usually prefers her sexy and silk nightgowns, though, and she wears them a lot and Finn loves the way the fabric feels under the tip of his fingers, how her skin glows underneath the lace of it.

But there are random nights when she feels like just being _lazy_. Besides, wearing his clothes brings back memories from the beginning, from when they were just kids pursuing their dreams in this new and big and exciting city. And she loves remembering those things. And he doesn't care if she's wearing Victoria Secrets or his old and huge t-shirt, because she's the only thing that matters. And he loves that she tells him about those memories. Only Rachel with her tremendous heart could remember of so many meaningful things from something as little as a t-shirt.

He loves her either way, in any way, because he loves _her._

The silent of the night is broken by Carole's loud crying coming through the baby monitor on the nightstand, waking Finn and Rachel up almost immediately.

"Baby, I'll go check on her. You took care of Carole the whole day." Finn says as he gets up from bed, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"And you worked all day long." Rachel replies when she looks at the clock marking that is 2am right now. "We'll go together. It's probably nothing, she was fine all day and she can't be that hungry given the fact I fed her right before we went to bed."

"Don't forget she has my genes too." He presses a tender kiss on her forehead, Rachel laughing and nodding, before they get out their room and head to Carole's.

Rachel opens the door carefully not to frighten her, just to find her daughter standing up inside of her crib. She feels her heart being shattered inside of her chest. Carole is literally shaking from all the crying. Well, she has Rachel's genes, doesn't she?

The whole crying and sobbing decreases as Finn and Rachel get closer to Carole and she's clearly calming herself down when she feels her parent's presence. But that doesn't mean she stops it, because she's a little more dramatic than that.

"What's happening, angel? Why are you crying so much?" Rachel leans towards the crib in order to face Carole, but she doesn't grab her daughter up. She doesn't want Carole to become too spoiled and she's in that phase when the child thinks she'll conquer the world just by crying. Of course, they won't let her cry her eyes out, but she has to learn that crying for no reason will not take her anywhere.

But then Carole does something she knows her mommy won't resist. She reaches for Rachel with her two chubby arms and keeps staring at her with those two enormous brown eyes, now all red and puffy from the crying.

Rachel honestly feels like grabbing her up and just squeezing her completely.

"Come on, baby, she just wants to be in her mommy's arms", Finn whispers.

"You're not helping." Rachel whispers before she looks at him. "We can give in or else she'll always cry in order to get everything from us, Finn, she has to learn how to calm down by her own."

_She's right. _

"But it's like 2 am, baby. She won't learn any lesson right now." Finn says as he presses one kiss on Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel sighs.

_He's right._

However, before she can do anything she listens to what she swears to be an angel singing the most remarkable sound to ever exist.

"Ma – mama…"

She takes Finn's hands on her and practically strangles it.

"What – you – did you hear that or?" Rachel asks him, feeling the tears in the corner of her eyes, looking in Finn's face for something that could tell her that this wasn't her delusional mother side speaking.

And before he can say anything, they hear it again, even louder this time.

"Mama." Carole _speaks_ as she keeps reaching for Rachel with her arms.

"Oh my God!" Rachel literally screams and jumps off the ground. "She's calling for me! She's calling for mama. I am mama!"

"You are." Finn watches his simply adorable wife enjoying her moment.

"Can you say it again, baby doll? Please? For mama? _Mama!"_ Rachel asks as she finally grabs Carole up and puts her daughter in a tight embrace.

"Mama." Carole says as she finally stops crying. Yes, she totally got it her way, but it doesn't matter. "Mama".

"Oh, mama loves you so much, _so very much_!" She plants kisses all over her daughter's face, squeezing her between her arms, feeling Finn's large ones wrapping around her body, pulling her and Carole to his embrace.

"And I think mama loves daddy too." Rachel whispers and Finn presses a lingering kiss on her cheek.

"You know, I think you should sing something. That will make her sleep again." Finn whispers. "We can sway to the music. It'd be nice."

"What song do you want, baby?" Rachel asks, leaning her head on his chest.

"I don't mean to be a killjoy, but I don't think she can choose a song just yet."

"I know, _baby_, that's why I asked you."

"Anything you'd like", Finn says tightening his arms around his _whole world. _

Rachel holds Carole to her chest, as she usually does when she's making her fall asleep. Finn has his arms wrapped firmly around them, and as Rachel holds Carole she has one of her hands linked with one of Finn's. And then she sings.

_Moon River, wider than a mile, I'm crossing you in style, some day. Oh, dream maker, you heartbreaker, wherever you're going, I'm going your way. Two drifters off to see the world, there's such a lot of world to see. We're after the same rainbows end, waiting 'round the bend, my huckleberry friend, Moon River and me._

"She's asleep", Rachel whispers really low, not wanting to wake Carole up.

"Told you." Finn says running his fingertips softly on Carole's forehead. "She makes us so utterly happy."

"She really does."

"I mean", Finn begins as he rests his chin on Rachel's shoulder. "You both are like chocolate and the smell of a rainy day and – and _joy_, all combined."

"And also angels and sunshine."

"And also angels and sunshine, of course."

Rachel turns her face to the side, whispering that she loves him completely, kisses the corner of his mouth. "Can she lie with us for a while? We can bring her back here in a while."

"Of course she can."

Rachel leaves the room with Carole still in her arms and Finn goes after her, turning off the lights and closing the door behind him. Once they are in their own bedroom, Rachel rearranges the pillows and then puts Carole, carefully, on the mattress. Carole squirms just a little in order to get comfortable, but she doesn't even open her eyes.

After making sure she's still sleeping, Rachel lies near Carole and Finn follows her, lying behind her, wrapping one arm around her waist, as she presses her back against his chest and intertwines their fingers. Finn has his cheek resting on Rachel's and they both keeping stare at the sleeping beauty for a while.

"She's all you." Finn whispers in the dark room. He says it all the time, actually, because he does think that Carole is like a mini version of Rachel, _thankfully. _

"Would you stop that? She is both of us." Rachel says _again_ exactly what she always says when they have this kind of talk.

"Baby, don't. She has your huge and deep and brown eyes, she has your enormous eyelashes, she has your cute chin, and she has your red lips."

"I just hope her nose doesn't turn out to be like mine."

"Oh, don't get all Rachel Green right now, ok? You are gorgeous and your nose is part of it. And I love every single part of you." Finn whispers holding her tightly against his body, like he's afraid that she might escape.

Turning her face to meet his gaze, Rachel kisses him lazily. "You are lucky your daughter is here right now because I could make you lose your night of sleep after of what you just said, and that would mean you would leave for work in the morning looking destroyed."

"Or maybe I'm _that_ unlucky."

"I love you." She presses a kiss on his chin. "I love you." She presses a kiss on the tip of his nose. "I love you." And then she – finally – presses a kiss on his lips. "And our daughter has your freckles and your adorable dimples."

Finn laughs against the skin of her neck. "We both have dimples, baby."

"Well, yes, but her dimples are like yours."

The room is silent for a while, the only sound in it is Carole breathing.

"We did good." Finn whispers pressing a kiss against Rachel cheeks and realizing she's already sleeping as well.

Finn watched his ladies for a while, his heart filled with love and compassion. He'll take Carole back to her crib in the morning when he wakes up for work.

**xx.**

Rachel searches for her phone, Finn and Carole already in the pool in this hot Sunday morning. "Hello?"

"_Hola, mi cariño!"_

"Santana?" She asks smiling, the phone pressed on her ear. "God, darling, hello!"

"Of course it's me. Unless you found another _chica_ to be your daughter's godmother!" That is something she would totally say.

"You are irreplaceable."

"As it should be. By the way, you guys own me a trip to New York."

Rachel feels so bad because it's been months since they've seen each other the last time and it kills both of them to stay away from their best friend that long. They talk on the phone at least once a week, they skype whenever they're available and Carole adores her godmother. Having Santana, despite of the distance, is like having a sister. And it's been like this for a longer time than she recalls. "And we will soon, I promise you."

Before Santana says something, someone rings the bell. "San, can you wait a second, please? There's someone at the door."

"Don't take too long."

"Baby", Rachel begins turning her attention to Finn, "could you go there and see who's at the door? I'm wearing a bikini."

"I'll get the whole floor wet, baby. Besides, Carole doesn't want her daddy out of the pool."

"I suppose you would get the floor wet, indeed."

She sighs and then wraps a towel around her body, covering herself.

"This towel is too small! If it's a guy, do not open that door." Finn shouts when she enters their house.

Laughing at her husband's silly comments, Rachel lets Santana know that she'll call her back in a few minutes. Putting her phone on the coffee table of the living room, she walks towards the door, opening it carefully.

"Hola, mi cariño!"

_Ai Dios mio_, no way.

"Santana?" Rachel shouts before hugging the life out her friend. "Oh my God, what are you doing here?" Santana glares at her. "No, I mean, I'm** so** happy, it's just so all of a sudden." Rachel helps her with her luggage as they enter the house.

"Well, I missed you." Santana replies as they put her suitcases next to the couch in the living room. "New York can be really boring if you're all alone."

Rachel takes her friend's hands in hers. "San, what happened?"

"Don't give me this tone, _por favor_." Santana shrugs, putting her hair behind her ear. "We broke up and it was for the best, I know it, but it was hard to keep feeling so lonely when I was surrounded by so many people. I needed a break."

Rachel hugs her one more time, not the pity and sorry kind of hug but the I missed you kind of hug. "You're part of my family and you're always more than welcome here! Stay for as long as you like."

"I'm afraid I have to leave by Wednesday, though." Both of them pout and Rachel mouths 'oh no'. "But we'll make the most of these days ahead of us and I think we should start by doing some shopping later, because that's the therapy I need." They both share a laugh as they walk towards the backyard.

"It'll be like it was when we were kids." Rachel says excitedly, her arm squeezing Santana's shoulder. "It'll be really good considering the fact Finn will need some time alone because we are going to drive him insane for the next days." She says the last part a little louder when they reach the backyard, Finn immediately turning around, Carole safe in her Minnie Mouse float.

Santana is about to say something, but Rachel cuts her off.

"Wait, how come you're not surprised? I almost screamed when I saw her." Rachel asks looking suspicious, her hands on her waist.

Finn and Santana glance at each other and start laughing. "We planned it, baby. Santana called me a few days ago, and we set everything up."

"Working behind my back, I see." She says, nodding her head and staring at them. "Well, thank you both for the surprise, I do have the best husband and best friend I could ask for."

"We know you do." Santana answers, blinking playfully at him. "Now, let me see this precious little thing!" She says getting closer to the pool and leaning her body down when she reaches the edge of it. "Rachel, she's so big!"

"I know, she's growing up so fast!" Finn laughs at his wife's frustrated voice tone. "She's also speaking _a lot_."

"Come on, sunshine, say hi to your auntie. You remember her, right?" Finn says to Carole who's playing with the water surrounding her.

Carole shyly looks up to her and giggles when Santana blows her a kiss.

"Don't you remember me? I'm your auntie Tana, baby Carole."

In a low voice, Carole mumbles something along the lines of "auntie Tana" and Santana feels like she's going to have a heart attack. "Rachel, I need to borrow a bikini from you because I need to go in there and squeeze that precious baby right now."

Rachel takes her friend by the hand and they head upstairs, coming back a few minutes later, Santana wearing a black bikini Rachel has. Rachel tells her friend to get in the pool and start relaxing while she'll go to the kitchen and make them some drinks.

"No way in hell." Santana says, mouthing the 'hell' part, so Carole won't hear it. "I'm gonna stay with my goddaughter and you're gonna enjoy your husband. Finn, do you need a drink right now?" She asks, turning her face to look at him.

"I much rather have my wife with me right now."

And suddenly Rachel's need to be a good host goes right down the toilet.

"I thought so." Santana continues. "We can drink tonight, after Carole is asleep."

"What do you think, Carole?" Finn asks his daughter. "Do you want mommy and auntie Tana to get inside the pool?"

Carole starts nodding and hitting her palms on the water. "Yes, mommy and auntie in!"

"How come you don't squeeze her until she's dead?" Santana asks laughing as both of them get inside of the pool.

"Please, do not!" She warns her friend playfully as they reach Finn and Carole.

Santana gives Finn a hug, telling him they will talk better later because right now, she needs to play with her goddaughter. "Hi, baby girl!" She says before giving Carole a loud kiss on the cheek, making her giggle.

Rachel and Finn keep staring at Carole and Santana as they play inside of the pool, splashing water everywhere, Carole's laughter filling the space. Santana takes the child to the other edge of the pool, trying to give Finn and Rachel a little privacy.

"Hey, you." Finn whispers against her neck, her back pressed on his chest.

Rachel sighs happily at the sound of his voice, turning around, facing him. "Hi." And she looks so happy it makes her glow. It comes from her insides and reflects on her big eyes and big smile.

"I'm guessing you loved the surprise." He says, hoisting her up, Rachel legs immediately involving his hips.

"Of course I did." She runs her hands through his wet hair, combing it. "Thank you for being amazing."

Finn smiles, his arms wrapped around her waist. "It was her idea, babe, not mine."

"You're still amazing." Rachel whispers against his mouth, her breath blowing on his lips, before she leans in and gives him a lazy, soft, tender kiss.

They both smile into it when Finn pulls her closer, his hands traveling to her lower back and her arms wrapped around his neck. He traces her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, Rachel getting lost in him and letting out a really low moan when he squeezes her ass gently.

"You don't want to do this right now." She whispers against his lips when she pulls away, their mouths still touching.

"Maybe I do." He replies, pressing his large hands on her butt cheeks, pulling her closer to him. "Come on, baby, we can leave them here just for a little while and then –"

"We go have a hot quickie."

Rachel feels his arousal pressed on her the minute her words roll out of her mouth. He whispers a low _fuck_, his tongue darting out to lick his suddenly dry lips.

"You know I want to." Rachel continues, playing with the hair she finds on the back of his head. "I always want you. But we can't just leave them here to go have sex, baby."

Finn drops his head to her shoulder and sighs, pressing a light kiss there and mumbling that he knows she's right. "You can blame me, though, you know how much I love this bikini." He says, sliding his hand all over the fabric. "And how much I love having sex with you." Finn whispers on her ear before pressing a kiss on her earlobe.

"Oh, believe me, I know." Rachel replies seductively, implying their previous night activities when she looks at him. "When did you become addicted to sex?"

"Addicted to _you_."

"You can be so cheesy." She says, shaking her head.

Finn kisses her nose. "You love me anyway."

"Shut up." And then she kisses him quickly. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Shoot."

Rachel leans her face in, their noses basically touching. "I am addicted to you, too."

"That ain't no secret, babe."

She sticks her tongue out at him and he kisses her cheek. "So, we girls are going to the mall later."

Finn doesn't even try to cover his scared face. "Do I have to go?"

"Of course not, baby." Rachel laughs and kisses him just because. "I mean, unless you want to, but I don't think that's the case." Finn mouths 'no, not the case' and Rachel laughs again. "Stay here and relax, watch some game, drink a beer. And then, you could cook us dinner tonight?"

Rachel does her begging face as she slides her hands up and down his arms. "You are such a better cooker than I am, and Santana loves your delicious specialties."

He agrees because – well, it's not like he needs a reason to make nice things for his wife, right? And he enjoys cooking, enjoys how Rachel helps him or simply stays in the kitchen watching him, enjoys how whole she seems to be when he does these little things, enjoys how she kisses the middle of his back when she brings him a glass of wine, enjoys how she insists he'll use the apron because it makes him look hot. Enjoy her and everything that's hers for that matter.

"Of course, baby, you just need to tell me what you want to eat, and I'll fulfill your wishes."

He loves the way Rachel's eyes are lost in his. "How are you real?"

"You do ask me this quite often."

"I just can't help it."

"You should be used by now that I'm willing to do anything for you." Finn says, running his hands through her wet hair and tucking a lock of it behind her ear. "Always."

And the truth is that she is used to that but she loves him so, so much, it literally catches her off guard sometimes.

"Just stay with me because that's all I need." She whispers, her forehead on his as she nuzzles her nose with his.

They stay like that for a little while, Finn running his fingertips up and down her back, Rachel caressing his jaw with her thumb. "I love you." He does and he feels his love her pulsing with every single heartbeat of his being.

"I'll love you forever."

And she knows she will.

Rachel turns around, presses her back against Finn's chest, his arms involving her torso, her head against his shoulder. They watch Santana and Carole playing in the water, their happy voices and happy as soundtrack. Finn and Rachel smile, intertwining their fingers.

Smile at the scene right in front of their eyes, smile at the many years they have ahead of them.

**xx.**

**AN**: Two more chapters to go. The next one will bring some Finchel loving. Reviews are love!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN**: Hi, you guys. Thank you for your lovely reviews, it means a lot to me that you're enjoying this story. The next chapter will be the last one so as for now, happy reading.

**xx.**

Saturday afternoon and Rachel and Carole are at home by themselves, for Finn had a last minute meeting to attend to. Rachel is sitting on the couch with Carole on her lap as she makes braids on her daughter's hair.

"Doll, I think your hair is done." Rachel says, turning Carole around in order to face her, running her index finger on her dimple.

"Am I pretty, mommy?" Carole asks, holding her two lateral braids in her hands.

"Of course you are, braids or not." She drops a kiss on her daughter's head.

"Daddy back already?"

_Such a daddy's girl._

"I'm afraid not, angel, but he'll be back soon, okay?" Carole nods, pressing her cheeks on Rachel's chest. "In the meantime, what do you think about making a surprise for him?"

"Surprise!" She shouts, excitedly, jumping on Rachel's lap.

"Daddy is coming home to a surprise today, and mommy needs your help." She pats her daughter's nose with her index finger, making Carole giggle.

"We're doing what for daddy, mommy?"

"Remember last month when we spent that weekend in New York with Aunt Tana?" Carole nods her head, paying attention. "So, do you remember those delicious cupcakes we ate?"

"They were yummy!"

Rachel laughs. "San gave me the recipe, so I thought it would be an amazing surprise for daddy, since he enjoyed them very much."

"Daddy ate _a lot_." Carole says giggling and covering her mouth with her own hands.

"I know, angel. Do you think daddy will enjoy our surprise?"

"Daddy _loves_ to eat yummy stuff!"

Standing up from the couch, Rachel puts Carole on her feet and takes her hand in hers. "Now we need to change into old clothes because we are about to make a mess."

They walk upstairs hand in hand, Carole clearly excited. "Mommy, wear that big t-shirt you wear sometimes."

She's talking about one of Finn's high school t-shirts and Rachel smiles because of course she will.

**xx.**

Rachel was totally right. This is probably the messier mess they have ever done in this house. But they are having such an amazing time, Rachel can't bring herself to care about how she will have to clean everything later. There's chocolate everywhere, she and Carole have frosting on their noses, sugar on their hairs – thank God she did those braids on Carole's hair earlier – and there are M&M's scattered around the floor.

"Mommy, I want one." Carole pouts while she keeps sitting on the balcony, swinging her feet in the air.

"Carole, we're doing this for daddy now, aren't we? Don't you think we should wait for him?" Rachel asks her after she's finished putting the cupcakes on a tray.

"But I still want one, mommy." Carole insists pouting even more.

Carole looks so adorable with her pouting lips and dirty face that Rachel gives in.

"Fine, I think daddy wouldn't be mad if we shared one, right?" Rachel says and Carole immediately nods and gives her this huge smile, showing off her adorable dimples.

She takes one cupcake in her hand, Carole's face lighting up fast as she licks her own lips.

"Ok, baby, we're going to bite it on 3, ok?" Carole nods. "1, 2, 3…" Rachel finishes counting and they bite the cupcake on each side at the same time.

Rachel doesn't want to brag but these cupcakes don't just look better than Santana's, but taste better.

"Thanks, mommy." Carole says after swallowing it, her tongue cleaning the corner of her mouth.

"You're welcome, doll. Do you like it?" Rachel asks as they share another bite.

Swallowing again, because her mommy taught her not to speak with her month full, Carole replies. "Daddy will eat every cupcake."

"I know." Rachel laughs. "Now we have to wait for him, okay?" Carole nods her head. "Don't you think mommy deserves a kiss and a hug after baking all of this?"

Carole jumps on her mother's arms right away, her arms wrapped around Rachel's neck. She giggles when Rachel presses a big smooch against her cheek and then tiny kisses all over her face, both of them dancing and laughing around the kitchen.

And that's when Finn enters the house.

The truth is that Rachel and Carole are having so much fun in there and laughing so loudly, they don't even notice the door's lock.

Finn follows the sound, reaching the kitchen and standing by the wall, watching this heartwarming scene for what it seems to be forever. He knows he could watch them like this for the rest of his life. They keep dancing and singing and laughing together and Finn can't even measure how much love he feels inside of his chest right now. Everything he needs is right in front of his eyes. He's watching his _whole world_ right in front of him.

One more spin and Carole finally realizes that her daddy is standing there in the kitchen. "Daddy!" Carole shouts pointing at him. "Look, mommy, daddy's home!" And then Rachel puts her down on the floor again and she starts running towards him.

"Why hello there, sunshine!" Finn says picking her up. "What happened here?"

Carole looks suspiciously at Rachel who only nods, giving her the permission she wants.

"We made you a surprise, daddy!" Carole yells, clapping her hands together.

"Can I ask what my girls did for me?" Finn asks as he starts walking towards Rachel, who's not saying anything because it's just so utterly adorable to see Carole's excitement while telling him this.

Finn sees the cupcakes and smiles at Rachel and she knows he remembers and he knows she did it because she remembers as well.

"We made cupcakes!" Carole shouts pointing at the try. "Mommy made them, but I helped!" She says, nodding furiously.

"I'm sure you did, baby girl." Planting a kiss on Carole's forehead, Finn wraps one arm on Rachel's waist. "I can't believe you actually did this."

"You didn't think I would forget, right?" Rachel says giving him a peck on the lips, because if she truly kissed him, Carole would probably make one of those not amused faces of her. "I was just waiting for a perfect opportunity, and this last minute meeting came in handy."

They shared a look for an instant. A look both of them knew really well.

"Carole, what do you say of watching a Disney movie now?" Finn asks turning his attention to his daughter.

"Yay, daddy!" She says before looking at Rachel. "Mommy?" She begins, using this girly tone Rachel knows the meaning of.

"Yes, Carole?"

"Can I have another bite?" Carole asks and her parents start to laugh.

"Ok, missy, you win." Rachel says as she grabs another cupcake and gives Carole one bite.

Carole kisses Rachel's cheek. "Thanks, mommy, it was fun today."

Rachel just wants to take her from Finn's arms and squeeze her endless. "Thank you for being such an adorable daughter and for helping mommy. I love you very much."

"Love you too, mommy." Carole says blowing Rachel kisses.

Finn drops a kiss on Rachel's forehead. "I'll be right back to help you with the mess, baby."

"I'll be here."

**xx.**

Rachel is so lost in her own thoughts as she washes the dishes that she doesn't notice that Finn is already there with her until she feels his large and strong arms wrapping around her from behind.

Pressing kisses on the skin of her neck, Finn holds her tightly against him. "I told you to wait for me and I would help you with this mess."

Rachel smiles, forgetting about the dishes and turning around to face him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "It's not a big deal, I was just washing the dishes."

"Still." Finn whispers before leaning in and capturing her lips with his in a proper kiss, pressing their bodies against the sink.

"Hey, you." Rachel whispers against his mouth, running her hands up and down his arms.

"Hi." Finn says before leaning down and kissing her again, licking his own lips when he pulls away. "You taste like cupcakes."

"I hope that's a good thing." She says before pressing her chin on his chest and staring at him with those enormous eyes that tell him so much.

"You know I always loved how your taste." He replies, and his voice is so full of lust, she feels goose bumps all over her body.

Rachel slides her hands down to his abdomen. "You might have showed me that a few times."

"You really do have sugar on your hair." He says laughing as he takes a few locks of her hair between his fingers.

"Well, when I was pregnant, and we talked about this, you said the kitchen would be a mess and that we would have sugar and cream and chocolate on ourselves, so."

"She was pretty tired. When I left her room she was already sleeping." And although Finn is planning on kissing her again, she unwraps her arms from of his torso.

"Shit, I should have given her a bath, her mattress will get dirty." Rachel says completely frustrated and before she starts walking, Finn takes her hand.

"Don't worry, baby. I already did."

She smiles, getting closer to him and wrapping her arms around his middle again. "Well, aren't I truly married to the most spectacular man on this planet?"

"Well, you are all kinds of spectacular yourself, Mrs. Hudson." Finn whispers against her mouth before running his hands down to the back of her legs and hoisting her up, her own legs involving his waist.

"How was your meeting?" She asks when Finn puts her on the counter – which she already cleaned, by the way.

"There were a few problems here and there, baby, but fortunately, I guess they are solved by now." Settling between her legs, Finn presses his hands on the counter, next to her hips.

"Of course they are solved, you can solve anything." Rachel says before grabbing the bowl full of frosting. "Now, I know the frosting is your favorite thing, so here." She takes the spoon and puts it inside of his month.

Finn closes his eyes and moans. She'll take that.

"Now this is almost just as good as you are." Finn says after swallowing, and giving her his best puppy dog eyes face to show her that he wants more of it.

Rachel holds the spoon in front of his face, looking at him and frowning.

"Almost, baby. I said almost."

"Good boy." She takes the spoon into his mouth again, pressing a quick kiss against his lips.

"Did you girls have fun?" Finn asks before taking the spoon from her hand and doing the same to her.

Damn, this was good.

"We had the best time! Of course, I did the whole thing while she just made the mess. And then I realized I do have chocolate everywhere." Rachel says smiling teasingly at him, playing with his hair.

Finn immediately puts the bowl away, forgetting about the frosting. "I have to thank our baby girl later then." He leans his face closer to hers, takes her bottom lip between his teeth. "All I want to do right now is ravish you."

His words send shivers through her whole body, her legs tightening the grip around his hips, pulling him closer. "Is that so?"

Sliding his hands underneath the fabric of her – his – t-shirt, Finn feels her soft skin under his touch. "Totally." He kisses the corner of her mouth. "And you know how much I love it when you wear my t-shirts."

"That I do." Rachel kisses him lazily, taking her time to get lost in him. "Did you like our surprise?" Her hands cupping the sides of his face.

"Liked?" Finn lets out this huge sigh, searching for his words, searching for right words. "I can't even explain what I feel every single time I see you both here waiting for me. I always loved coming home to you. But when she was born, somehow, everything changed and you literally gave me everything you possibly could."

She doesn't say anything, just keeps smiling at him, feeling his chest against hers, his heartbeat against hers, wondering how he's capable of making her feel this way.

Thank God, he is.

She always had sure that their love is truly one in a lifetime. Finn is her great love, her right love, her true love. He is her love in every single possible way. And she loves to know, that at the end of the day, this house, this family, this love and this baby girl – she will always be their baby girl after all – _this_ is everything they have, everything they need.

Taking a deep breath, she stares at him, looking like the same lovesick fool she has ever been, will always be for him. She keeps smiling at him, that giant smile that matches her eyes and the beats of her heart and then the sound of their breaths is broken by his voice.

"Tell me…"

"What?"

"I know when you're thinking about something. Tell me what you are thinking about."

Rachel places her hands on the sides of his face, closing her eyes and kissing him, lightly and softly. When she pulls away, she opens her eyes, waits for him to open his, and then she whispers.

"I want another baby."

Finn gives her this huge smile. A smile that tells her in so many different ways how much he loves her and how thankful he is, even though he's silent.

"Are you serious?" Finn asks taking her hands in his and kissing her fingers.

"I've been thinking about for a while, now, and I just – Carole is growing up so fast, she's about to turn three and – I want to be pregnant again, I want everything again. Morning sickness, the mood swings, the hormones going up and down, the pregnant sex, the bedroom plans, the body changes, the labor. I want another child. I want to give_ you_ another child."

He doesn't say anything. He barely blinks. But he keeps smiling so she thinks everything is fine.

"And I still have that baby boy golden necklace you bought me, and maybe if we're lucky I may use it this time." Her voice are filled with tears and happiness and the biggest love in the world.

But he still doesn't say anything.

"Finn, baby, please – say something. If you don't want another baby, then we can –"

"There's nothing I want more than having another baby with you." He says before pressing kisses all over her face.

She feels like crying. "We're doing it? We are going to try and have another baby?"

"As many babies you want to have." Is everything he says before kissing her like she holds inside of her mouth the air he needs in order to breathe.

They kiss each other for a long time, Finn's fingers tangled in her hair as her hands run up and down his back. He travels down with his lips, kissing and nipping her jaw line and neck,, Rachel feeling his hands going to her sides, sliding down to her waist and hips and then reaching her bare thighs, squeezing her skin gently. Finn starts to play with the lateral of her cotton panties, his fingertip tracing lightly the skin of her hipbone. He kisses her throat, going up to her chin, swallowing the moan that escapes her lips in a searing kiss when his hands squeeze her butt under the fabric of her underwear.

After breaking the kiss, they drink each other in. Rachel's thumb on his swollen mouth. "Remember when you told me you wanted to ravish me?"

"_Yes." _His breath against her lips.

Rachel slides her hands down to his chest, running them on his stomach until they reach Finn's pants. She licks her own lips when she unbuttons and unzips his pants, her eyes locked with his. "How about you start doing it now?"

Finn gets rid of his shoes and jeans in no time, returning to his previous position between her legs, his erection much more visible now. When Rachel is about to kiss him again, she stops. "Wait, maybe we should go to our bedroom, baby, what if Carole wakes up and walks in us?"

He sort of laughs because of course he took care of that already. "Relax, baby, I put the safety gate on the stairs, she can't come down here. And she's out like a light, I'm sure we could do it three times before she wakes up."

"When I think you can't get any more perfect…" she whispers before kissing him desperately on his month. His hands travel all around her body as their tongues keep chasing each other's.

Rachel slips her hands under his t-shirt, pulling it out of his body, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. Finn wraps his arms around her body tightly as he keeps kissing her hungrily. After holding her like that for a while he whispers "your turn" against her mouth, making her smile. She gives him a peck on the lips before putting her arms up in the air, Finn gladly taking the t-shirt off of her body, exposing her to him.

"I'm pretty sure Carole is not responsible for the frosting you have on your breasts." He whispers against her skin as he does a trail of kisses from her mouth to the valley between her breasts.

She fists his hair immediately, wanting his mouth to have more contact with her skin. "Maybe I did it on purpose." Rachel bites her bottom lip to suppress a moan, when his very much talented tongue starts licking off the frosting from her skin.

"It sounds like something you would do." His hot breath against her wet skin makes her close her eyes in pleasure as he keeps sucking her skin, his hands pressed on her waist, caressing her skin.

"Baby…" Rachel begs, wanting and needing him, all of him, the ache between her legs too much for her to handle right now. "Carole may wake up, baby, _please."_

"There's no way I'm gonna stop licking you until you are frosting free."

Rachel throws her head back when he circles her nipple with his tongue, rubbing herself on him. Deciding to play his game, Rachel presses her hands on the sides of his head, bringing his face to hers.

"You're going to have your way with me right now." Her feet start pulling his boxers down, freeing his erection. "And I better be saying your name in ecstasy just in a few minutes."

Finn licks his lips in anticipation, his hands playing with the elastic of her panties. "Someone is bossy."

She takes his hand in her, pressing them together against her core, both of them moaning right away. "Someone is _needy_."

"_Fuck."_ He whispers against her mouth before kissing her desperately, his middle finger caressing her through the fabric. "Baby, you're so wet."

"Oh, F – Finn."

He presses his finger a little harder into her covered skin, the friction making her moan his name over and over again. "Every time I hear moan is like the first time, do you know that?" Finn whispers on her ear, before biting her earlobe.

"Baby, I – _please_."

Finn puts her panties aside and runs his middle finger along her flesh, loving how ready for him she feels. "What do you want, baby?"

Rachel doesn't answer him, she just lowers her hand and puts it on top of his, making his press against her harder. She closes her eyes again, throwing her head back, tightening the grip of her legs around Finn's hips.

"Oh, God."

"Wrong name, baby." Finn whispers in her ear, putting her hair up with his available hand. "You're not gonna tell me what you want?"

She fights the urge to keep letting his fingers work their magic, opening her eyes and taking his hand away from her aching center. Rachel unwraps her legs of his waist, taking his _painfully_ hard member in her soft hands, stroking him _painfully_ slow a few times.

Finn moans and close his eyes right away. She smirks to herself because it's just incredible that they still have this effect on each other.

"Look at me." Rachel breathes against his mouth, letting go of his penis.

He does.

"Still want to know what I want?" Rachel says running her hands up on his stomach and chest, pressing them on his shoulders.

Finn runs his hands on her thighs before putting them on her hips, squeezing her skin. _"Yes."_

Rachel gives him another lazy, sexy kiss, pulling away but keeping her mouth really close to his. "I want you to rip these panties off of my body, and then I want you to _fuck me_. Right now, that's what I need. Can you do this to me?"

Finn doesn't say anything. He keeps looking straight at her gorgeous eyes that now are filled with lust, as his fingers tear the fabric of her panties in two pieces, earning a very turned on whimper from his wife.

"Something like that?" Finn asks wrapping his arms around her body, needing to feel her skin against his.

"That's my man." She whispers before leaning her head to his, kissing his mouth with everything she has.

Rachel wraps her legs tightly around his hips and Finn uses the opportunity to tease her, pressing the tip of his penis against her core. Rachel moans inside of his mouth, begging and pleading him to _just fill me, Finn, I need you inside of me_. He enters her very slowly, painfully so.

Needing all of him, Rachel digs her feet into his butt, forcing him to go all the way inside of her, his member completely vanishing in her heat. And after that, everything is Rachel, everything is Finn, everything is _them_. As Finn's thrusts get deeper and faster, Rachel throws her head back, her eyes closed as she smiles wildly, gasping _yes, yes, yes,_ over and over again. He will never get tired of seeing her smile when their bodies are connected like this. There's a drip of sweat running down her face and another running down between her breasts, her hair is messy, her hands finding his.

She's the most beautiful work of art to ever exist

"I love you." Finn whispers without stopping his erratic movements, drinking her in.

Her smile grew even bigger, her head still held back.

Rachel opened her eyes, leaning her face closer to his, her arms wrapping around his neck, their chests moving together at every thrust of their hips.

"And I love you."

She drops her head to his shoulder, biting his skin to prevent her for screaming when he pulls out of her completely just to slide back in.

"You always feel so good." Finn whispers against her ear, his hands involving her torso tightly, pulling her as closer to him as possible.

And his voice is filled with so much lust, yet so much _love_.

Rachel starts contracting her inner muscles around his penis, and _fuck_, the way she's clenching around him, surrounding him with nothing but her heat. "Do I?" She whispers teasingly.

"Baby, I'm gonna come if you keep doing this." He warns, his thrusts filling her body in the most perfect way, both of them practically out of breath.

"Then make me come with you."

He runs one of his hands from her breast to her stomach before reaching its final destination, pressing his fingers against her clit, loving the way it pulses quickly, loving how she keeps whispering his name on his ear, telling him that she loves him. With one final thrust, they both reach their orgasm, Finn saying that he loves her, too.

He rests his head on her shoulder, running his fingers all over her bare back. Rachel keeps pressing light pecks all over his neck. And it's silent, until their hearts stop beating too fast and their breathes stable again.

Finn looks at her, eyes filled with tenderness. "Hey, you."

"And hello to you, husband."

"Do you want to go out with me tonight?" He asks taking her bangs away from her face and then wrapping his arms around her waist again.

"_Baby…"_

"I know what you are going to say. But we can call the nanny, baby. It's not like we haven't done it before."

Rachel doesn't say anything. The truth is she would love to be able to go out with him every single night, but they do have a daughter and the idea of someone taking care of her doesn't please Rachel at all.

"Come on, baby." Finn whispers leaning down to kiss her neck. "We don't need to stay away for long, we could go eat somewhere and just be alone for a while. Besides, you said you want to have another baby, we should celebrate."

"You're using your delicious lips to distract me, seducing me so I can make it your way." She replies playfully, running her fingers through his messy hair.

"Is it working?"

Pos sex Finn is probably the sexiest Finn, so it's not like she could deny him something right now.

"You're right, we're going out tonight."

He puts both hands on each sides of her face, making her look straight in his eyes. "I really, really love you. Like completely, irrevocably, utterly in love with you."

"I really love you even more."

Finn glares at her. "No, you don't."

"Well, I do." She crosses her arms against her chest.

"Except you don't."

"_Finn!"_

"What?"

"Call it even?"

"Ok."

They share a few more lazy kisses and touches, getting lost in each other. "Want to give your wife a round two?" Rachel asks after looking down on his wrist watch. "We still have a little time before cleaning the kitchen and getting ready to go out."

He smiles, pulling her closer and leaning in to kiss her mouth soundly.

"Now I love you more."

**xx.**

**AN: **So? Was it a good chapter? I hope so. The next chapter is the last one, so stay tuned :) Reviews are love!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN**: Hello, dears! First of all, I want to apologize for keeping you guys waiting for so, so long for the last chapter. I thought about giving up on this story, to be honest, because I couldn't find it in me to write it anymore. But I thought it through, and it would be really rude of me to leave those who are still reading this story without a happy ending. Unfortunately, it's time to say goodbye to Baby Steps. This is indeed the last chapter, so I just want to thank you guys for being so incredible and accepting this story so well. And now, as usual, happy reading!

**xx.**

It had been such an amazing night. Rachel couldn't help but feel quite proud of herself. Now, she is kind of tired, but that's usually what happens when you plan and throw a party, especially when you are so meticulous about every single detail of it. It was completely worth it, however. Her husband is completely worth of anything, so, doing this for him was nothing but pleasant.

Now that all their guests are gone, she starts walking around their house in order to find Finn. It's not until she reaches the backyard that she finds him, sitting by the pool, with a pail full of ice and a bottle of champagne in it, two glasses in his hand. She smiles to herself as the sight of him waiting for her warms her heart.

He hears the noise her high heels are making as she walks towards him, and then he's the one smiling up from ear to ear, because she's just fucking beautiful, and he completed another year by her side. And knowing that it will be like this for the rest of their lives is just the best feeling to ever fulfill his being.

"Hi, gorgeous." Finn reaches up his hand and grabs hers, putting Rachel on his lap.

"And hello to you, birthday boy." She presses a light kiss on the tip of his nose, as he reciprocates the gesture, kissing her chin.

"Boy?" He asks pouring some champagne in both glasses. "I doubt it, baby, I just turned 30 after all."

"Yes, and you're hotter than ever." She whispers before leaning her face in and capturing his lips on hers. "So you better cut off the existential crisis right now and leave it to me when it's my time to turn 30."

"Which will happen in a few months, by the way." Murmuring playfully against the skin of her shoulder, Finn earns a very not amused look from his wife.

Trying to look as convincible as possible she smacks his side, glaring at him. "Shut your face, Hudson."

"Hey now, today is my birthday." Finn pouts and Rachel swallows her laugh, trying to remain serious despite his adorable face. "You shouldn't be smacking me or giving me the mad glare."

"Well, it is past midnight, so it's not your birthday anymore."

He frowns, looking at her questionably. "But I thought there was still plenty to celebrate?"

"Mention again that I'm turning 30 in a while and I won't give you your birthday present." She replies in a low voice, playing with the buttons of his dark blue shirt.

Before drinking a little of the champagne he just poured in the glasses, he says. "Now that would be just plain mean, baby."

"I can be a meanie sometimes." And then she takes the glass from his hand, drinking the rest of the liquid. He chuckles, because she always does that. Whenever they are drinking wine or champagne together, they'll share the same glass. It became sort of their thing.

"I hope not enough to prevent your husband from getting his special birthday present."

"We'll see about that." She kisses him right on the mouth. "Did you enjoy your party?"

"Yes, I did." He loves the smile that instantly appears on her face, lighting it up. "And it totally got me off guard, baby, I honestly wasn't expecting it." Okay now, that's kind of a lie, because he overheard her talking on the phone with Santana about it around two weeks ago. However, he knows she would be upset if she found out he already knew about his own surprise party, so he's not lying, he's just hiding a trivial information to make his wife happy, okay.

"Good, because that was the whole point of it."

And she looks so happy and satisfied and almost proud of herself that he knows he would do this a thousand times if necessary.

"I still cannot believe that Puck and Santana are dating, though." He makes a move to pour more champagne in their glass, but Rachel stops him, taking the bottle, drying the water with a napkin and putting it on her lap, claiming they'll drink the whole thing anyway.

"I am so happy for them!" She squeals a little and he knows she's the most adorable thing to ever grace this planet. "I do have to say I always thought about them like that."

"Really?"

"Well, yes. I mean, she was my maid of honor and he was your best man in our wedding, she is Carole's godmother, and he is Carole's godfather. Bound to happen, baby."

"You're saying fate brought them together or something like that?"

"I'm saying _we_ brought them together and fate helped a little." Finn laughs because that's something she would say. "And just think about it, when they get married, I'm going to be her maid of honor and you're going to be his best man. When they have a baby, we are going to be their child's godfathers. This is perfect, baby, perfect!"

He tightens the hold of his arms on her waist. "You're really excited, honey."

"It will be great." She closes her eyes, breathing in, feeling the warm breeze against her skin. "We'll be one of those families who spend Christmas and New Year's with their best friends, the house full of children and nothing but love, love, love."

"I love you."

His words bring her attention back to him, and she looks at his face dreamingly, smiling wildly, big brown eyes shining, just like she did the very first time he said he loved her.

"Even after all these years?"

"Even after all these years."

"Even if I'm turning 30?"

"Even when you're turning 70."

She giggles, kissing each corner of his mouth and then giving him a proper kiss, whispering that she'll love him, too.

"We're going to be a good looking couple when we're 70, baby." Rachel says before taking another sip from the bottle of champagne, and kissing him, the sweet taste of her outdoing the sweet taste of champagne.

"You can bet your sweet ass we are." Finn slides his hands up on her thighs until they are lying on her hips, squeezing the area gently.

"You know," she begins before giving him a quick peck on his lips and then standing up, leaving his lap, "all this talk about us growing old together made me think we should enjoy our lives the most while we can."

"Ok…"

She puts the half empty bottle inside of the pail, thoughtful, looking at the pool. "Do you know how long it's been since we had sex in this pool for the last time?"

"I have no idea, babe."

"Neither do I, so I guess it means it's been far, far too long. Don't you think?" Rachel walks towards the pool, sliding slowly the side zippers of her black dress.

"_Yes_."

"And I was thinking that since we have the house to ourselves, we should just love each other senseless in every corner of this house." Now she's getting rid of her high heels and jewelry, leaving them by the edge of the pool.

"I'm following." Finn replies, his pants already feeling tighter on his body.

"Maybe we shouldn't sleep either." She says while she walks around the pool. "We could spend the whole night talking, and making love, and talking and making love again. We'd eventually get hungry, but your birthday cake is in the fridge."

"I really like your way of thinking, babe." He really, _really _does.

"You know what we should do too? Watch the sunrise, like we used to do when we were teenagers. Do you remember that?"

He falls in love with her even more, right there.

"I do. I remember seeing the sunlight on your face and thinking that you were the most beautiful thing to ever exist." She crocks her finger at him, motioning for him to stand up and come closer to her.

When he reaches her, he wraps his arms around her waist immediately, bringing her to him, feeling her hands sliding up his chest and shoulders until they are playing with his hair. "And when the day comes, we should go out to have breakfast and then return here and spend the whole day in our bed until your parents bring back our baby girl."

"It sounds like the best birthday ever, baby." He says in a low voice, his forehead against hers, before leaning in and kissing her softly, tracing the line of her bottom lip with his tongue.

"I love you." She replies when she pulls away. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I just want us to celebrate you and our love today."

"You're everything." And she truly is.

"Now, can we start the night?" Rachel asks before taking a step back, hands on her hips.

"_Please_."

She strips down in front of him, revealing her completely naked body to him and putting her dress right next to her shoes and jewelry. He's seen her naked a thousand times, but he knows she's the sight he'll never get tired of. And how could he, anyway, when she's so fucking beautiful? Finn whispers a not so low "_holy fuck"_ when she turns around, showing every single one of her curves to him, the moonlight hitting her bare body and making her glow. She mouths _"I love you"_ before jumping inside of the pool, screaming excitedly when she feels the slightly cold water on her flesh.

"Are you coming to get your birthday present or what?"

"Happy birthday to me."

**xx.**

Finn's hands are reaching for every inch of skin they can, the slit of her nightgown giving him easy access to her legs which are wrapped around his torso. Their bodies are the closest they possibly could, their breathes getting heavier by each rotation she does with her hips.

"I've missed you." He whispers between kisses against her collarbone, sliding his hands up and down her legs.

"I've missed you more."

Finn looks up at her, holding himself up on his elbows, studying her face, her eyes, kissing her lips lazily, softly, slowly. "Did you?"

"Yes, I did." She smiles, putting her hands on the sides of his face, caressing his cheeks with her thumbs. "You know how proud of you I am, always, but I'm not very fond of those business trips. I'm not very fond of not having you sleeping next to me, to be quite honest."

"What a coincidence, baby, because I'm not very fond of that either." Finn presses a quick kiss against her lips, putting a lock of hair behind her ear and lifting his upper body up, knees pressed against her butt.

"Where are you going?" She questions, frowning a little.

He doesn't give her any answer, only picks her legs up in his hands and puts them on each side of his bare shoulders. A smile immediately appears on her face as she sighs happily, staring at him.

"Your legs are tanned."

She loves him. Loves, loves, loves him. Loves that he knows her like a book he has read several times. Loves that he knows her skin tone well enough to notice when it is a little darker. Loves that he pays attention. Loves that he loves these little things and details just as much as she does. _Loves him_.

"Well, Carole and I went to the beach yesterday, that's why."

Caressing her legs with his large hands, he presses light kisses against the area he's just touched with his fingers. "Oh, I see."

"You know I tan easily." She says seductively.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Finn replies before biting gently on the skin behind her knees and then returning to the path of kisses he was creating. "I'm assuming you have tan lines, baby?"

Finn takes her legs off of his shoulders, putting them back on the bed and spreading them open for him. Rachel has to suppress a moan when she feels his tongue against the skin of her inner thigh. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" His hot breath against the wet area causing shivers all over her body.

"Maybe you should check and see it for yourself, baby." She says before wrapping her legs and arms on his hips and neck and pulling him to her, his erection making itself known as she rubs herself on him.

"Hey you."

He kisses her hungrily, sliding his hands underneath the fabric of her nightgown and squeezing her ass, playing with the sides of her panties.

"Hi." Rachel whispers against his mouth when they break the kiss, running her hands up and down his back, drawing on it with her nails.

"_Mommy, daddy!"_

That is Carole knocking on the door, isn't it?

"_Mommy, daddy!"_

Yes, it is.

Finn drops his head against her shoulder, whispering that they should work on their baby girl's timing before pressing a light kiss there and rolling off of her in order to leave the bed and walk towards the door.

The little girl has a frightened face as she holds her favorite stuffed animal, her big eyes a little red and puffy when she reaches one arm up, asking Finn to grab her.

"What's wrong, sunshine? You should be asleep." He says before pressing a kiss against his daughter's temple as he walks in direction of the bed, Rachel already motioning her arms for him to put Carole on her lap.

"Nightmare, daddy."

"Oh, baby girl, it was just a bad dream." Carole has her head resting against Rachel's chest as she holds Finn's hand with her tiny fingers. It's like she wants to surround herself from her parents in order to feel really protected.

"Do you want daddy to go to your room and make sure there is nothing there, angel?"

Rachel smiles because there was a time, way before they even got married, in which they were talking about random memories of their childhood and she told him, then, that whenever she had a nightmare when she was little, she would have her daddy looking under her bed to make sure there was nothing to be afraid of hidden in there.

Carole nods, squeezing his hand with her fingers. "Please, daddy."

Finn kisses her forehead as he blinks at Rachel. "I'll be right back."

When he leaves the room, Carole looks up at her mother. "Mommy, will daddy send the monster away?"

Rachel puts her daughter's body close to her own, running her fingers through Carole's hair. "Of course he will, darling. Daddy is very brave and he'll talk to the monster and ask him to leave you and your bedroom for good, okay? Don't you trust daddy, baby girl?"

"Yes, daddy is our hero." The little girl replies before pressing a kiss on Rachel's cheek and closing her eyes, relaxing against the comfort of her mother's hold.

A few minutes later, Finn enters the room, a glass of water in his hands, smiling dreamingly to the sight of his wife and daughter holding each other. He walks towards them, puts the glass on the night stand that is on the left side of the bed, climbing on it and lying next to Rachel and Carole.

"I think she fell asleep." Rachel says in a low voice, one of her cheeks pressed against the top of their baby's head.

"I see." He traces a line with his index finger from the middle of her forehead to the top of her little nose. "Good news, though, there is no monster in her bedroom."

"Did you check under her bed, baby?"

"Under her bed, inside of her wardrobe and behind the curtain."

"Did you _really_?"

"It wouldn't hurt to look now, would it?"

"I love you." Rachel whispers in the silent room because she really, really does. Irrevocably loves him, always loves him.

"And I love you." He replies before kissing her shoulder, resting his chin against the spot where his lips were. "The older she gets the more she looks like you, baby."

Rachel looks at him and then kisses the corner of his mouth. Since the day Carole was born, Finn always points how much alike Rachel she is. The way they walk, the way they sleep, the way they stand still with their hands on their hips or arms crossed on their chests, the way they roll their eyes when they are annoyed. She has his dimples and freckles, though. No one can take that from him.

"I guess we'll just have to try and make the next one a copy of you, then."

And he kisses her right there because whenever she talks about having another baby with him, conceiving with him and giving birth to another part of themselves that will turn out to be a real, alive, breathing person, his heart gets filled with so much love and gratitude for this woman and for everything she's always brought into his life.

"Do you want me to take her back to her bedroom or do you want the three of us to sleep in this bed tonight?" He smiles at her, because they both know the answer to that question already.

Carefully, Rachel takes the little girl out of her lap and lays her daughter next to her on the bed, adjusting the pillow under Carole's head. She stirs a little, but doesn't even open her eyes, her tiny arm wrapped around her stuffed animal. Rachel presses a kiss against her temple, whispering that she loves her, very, very much.

She takes Finn's hands in hers, intertwining their fingers as he puts his arm around her middle, her back against his stomach, his body curved on hers and their legs tangled. He has his cheek pressed against her and his chin resting against her shoulder as they observe their little angel sleeping right in front of them.

"She's everything." Rachel whispers, almost out of breath.

"She is." He squeezes her hand. "You both are."

Rachel smiles peacefully, closing her eyes and breathing in all that love that's filling the room; the greatest love in the whole world. "Thank you for being my husband." She whispers before drifting off to sleep.

"My pleasure, baby."

It truly is.

**xx. **

Wednesday morning, sometime around 8 o'clock and Rachel still is asleep. Finn keeps watching her sleep as he changes his clothes and gets ready to go to work. He considers leaving and not waking her up, because right now she's like the epitome of peace, lying on bed, hair spread all over the pillow, her skin involved by the white, soft sheet. However, he knows his wife very well, which means he knows she hates oversleeping in the morning, so he'll be the bad guy.

Climbing on their bed, hovering her body with his, he takes her hair away from her face and neck with his fingers, kissing the now exposed skin. "Morning, sleepyhead." He whispers against her ear.

She stirs, smiling a little when she listens to his voice, presses her body tightly against his, taking his hand in her. "Go back to bed." She mumbles.

He kisses her cheek. "Baby, I have to go to work, you know that."

"No work, baby, sleep." She takes their hands and puts them right in front of her face, the tip of her nose rubbing against his hand.

"I'm already a little late, baby, I need to go. But you can stay here sleeping, if you want."

She sighs, opening her eyes. "What time is it?"

He looks at his wrist watch. "A quarter after 8, baby."

Rachel lifts her upper body in one swift move, her hair messy and all over her face. "Shit, Carole's going to be late for school!"

Finn stops her when she's about to stand up, holding her arm. "She's already there, baby."

Rachel runs her hands through her hair, yawls a little. "You took her there, didn't you?"

He nods and smiles as she comes closer to him, fixing his tie, something she always does before he leaves for work. "Did you remember putting a change of clothes and her toothbrush inside of her bag pack?"

Once again, he nods, arms wrapped around her hips. "You are the best husband ever!" She continues, her hands playing with the hair she finds on the back of his head.

"I get that a lot."

"Only from me, I hope." She gets up on her tip toes, kissing his mouth soundly. "Are you too late? You could stay for a few more minutes and have breakfast with me. I have something to show you."

He's sort of late, but she wouldn't ask if the subject wasn't really important. Besides, her eyes are shining more than usual and there's something about her this morning that is just glowing, lighting up her whole self. And he could always make something up and use it as an excuse for his late.

"Sure, baby."

Rachel kisses him again and whispers _"thank you"_ against his lips. She takes his hand in hers as they walk downstairs, heading to the kitchen.

"So, what exactly do you need to show me?" He asks, before sitting in one of the chairs.

"Patience." She walks towards the refrigerator slowly, teasing him. "Close your eyes, baby." Rachel says when she's about to open the refrigerator's door and grab something.

Finn sighs but immediately obeys, because she does this 'close your eyes' game quite often. He feels her walking closer to him, listen to the sound created by Rachel putting whatever it is that she had in her hands on the table. She sits on his lap, his hands pressed against the bare skin of her legs. "Open your mouth."

"Are you going to kill me?"

She laughs. "Not like this, I promise." She presses a quick kiss on his mouth. "Please."

He does as she asks, opens his mouth for her and feels her fingers against his lips when she puts something inside them. "What did I just give you?"

"A grape." Finn answers before swallowing it all.

"Good boy, now you can open your eyes." Rachel says before taking another grape but putting it inside of her own mouth this time.

"Hey you."

"Hi, would you care for more grapes?"

"Sure." He opens his mouth again and she puts another grape inside of it. "Is there a reason why we are eating grapes?"

"Do you remember the last time we ate grapes like this? And by like this, I mean, just the two of us, together, in the morning, the grapes just washed and fresh." She asks, one of her hands picking the grapes as the other remains playing with his hair.

"Not really, baby."

"Fine, I'll give you a tiny tip. It's been almost four years."

He seems thoughtful, as he's really trying to remember. "Oh, I remember now. When we found out you were pregnant, you very first craving was grapes."

She rests her forehead against his, nuzzles her nose on his as she puts her hands on the sides of his face, staring at him with slightly watering eyes. "I know."

_Fuck. _

"Are you? Baby, a – are you pregnant?"

Rachel kisses him tenderly, his hands warm against her back. When she pulls away, he kisses away the tears that are rolling discreetly down her cheeks. "No, Finn, we are. _We_ are pregnant."

He immediately stands up, Rachel still between his arms. She wraps her legs around his hips and laughs wildly as he swirls all over the kitchen, happily yelling that they are going to have another baby. He stops, eventually, overwhelmed by so much_ love_.

"When did you find out?" Finn asks between the kisses he's planting against her face.

"I did the test yesterday, but I've been suspecting it for over a week. I just needed to be sure before telling you."

Finn puts her back on her feet, kneeling down in front of her, his arms wrapped around her hips as he looks directly at her covered belly. "We're gonna have another baby." He whispers, out of breath, before kissing her stomach over and over again.

She runs her hands against his hair as she cries against, the happiest of the tears. Finn looks up at her, thanking her and saying that he loves her, so, so_ fucking_ much. Rachel laughs, kneeling down as well, pressing her body against his, pulling him to her. "I love you more."

"Thank you for choosing me every single day of your life." He says, his cheeks wet with his own tears, his arms surrounding her whole body. "Thank you for choosing me to be your husband and the father of your children. You are my whole world."

She presses her chest against his, their hearts beating as one. "There is no one else I could build a life with, ever. You are my prince, my soul mate, my best friend."

They kiss and hug and kiss and hug again for several minutes, standing up when she manages to convince him he has to go to work. It's almost 9 in the morning, after all.

"We're going out to celebrate tonight." Finn says when he opens the door and is about to leave. "The four of us."

Rachel smiles, knowing the answer to the question but asking him anyway. "The four of us?"

"Yes." He says, lips pressed against her hairline. "You, me and our two babies."

The amount of love she has for this man takes her breath away.

**xx. **

Right after putting Carole to bed and giving her the usual goodnight kiss, Rachel heads downstairs, joining Finn, who's washing the dinner dishes, in the kitchen. She wraps her arms around his waist from behind, kissing the middle of his back, whispering a muffled _"thank you". _He asks if she wants to go to bed already, and she shakes her head, saying it's kind of early and that they should put on a movie or something.

"Whatever you want, baby." He says as he washes a plate, her cheeks pressed on his back, arms still wrapped on him. "Go wait for me on the couch; I'll be there as soon as I finish these."

She stands up on her tip toes and kisses the spot right behind his ear, before turning around and walking in the direction of their living room. When she gets there, she simply sits on the sofa, legs crossed, waiting for him. Finn doesn't take too long. He washes the dinner dishes quite often, anyways, except for the nights he makes dinner. In those nights, the dishes are Rachel's.

Finn enters the living room, two glasses of juice in his hands – it could be something else, like wine, maybe, but _they're_ pregnant, so. He loves how she always says _"we are pregnant",_ _"we are expecting a baby"_ and _"we are going to have a baby"._ He loves to feel that he's a part of all of this just as much as she is, despite the fact she's the one holding their baby inside of her body.

She still has around 6 months to go, and her belly is finally giving away the fact that she's pregnant. They are considering the possibility of waiting until the birth to know the gender of their baby, even though Finn is pretty sure she won't go through it and end up giving in when it's time to think about the nursery.

He observes her for a few minutes, sitting there on the couch, hands flat against her stomach. She looks thoughtful and maybe she's thinking about the same things he is. Thinking about how much of a dream their lives seem to be, a living dream.

Finn walks towards the couch, reaching her. He gives her one of the glasses, dropping a kiss on the top of her head when he does. She smiles thankfully at him when he sits next to her, his own glass of juice on the coffee table. Rachel puts her legs on his lap, his hands massaging her feet immediately.

"What were you thinking about?"

"_You."_ They exchange a warm smile and she continues. "Us, our children, our lives – you know, the usual."

"Funny, I was doing the same thing."

"We do that a lot." She says before taking drinking a sip of the juice. "Think about the same things, at the same time, that is."

He holds her ankle in one of his hands, lifting her leg and kissing it, making her giggle. "Speaking of thinking, have you been thinking about names?"

"Silly question, baby, you know I have." She replies before putting the glass she was holding on the coffee table, right next to Finn's.

"And?"

"And, I came to the conclusion that the last time we didn't use the name I've always wanted, even though it was such a pretty name." Rachel gets closer to him, her thighs still on his lap, her butt now pressed against his leg. "I think we should just look at our baby's face first and then we'll know; we'll just know the name."

He gives her a quick kiss on the lips, as a way of saying that he agrees with her indeed. "What about the sex?"

"What about it?"

"You really want to wait until the birth to find out the sex of the baby?" Finn makes that face when he's sort of seeing right through her, looking not at all convinced.

Rachel bites her lips. "So, about that –"

"You know the sex already, don't you?" He laughs because of _course_ she would do this again.

She jumps on his lap, arms wrapped around his shoulders instantly. "I'm sorry, I couldn't! How are we supposed to paint the bedroom walls and buy the furniture we need without knowing the sex of our baby? And don't even get me started about the clothes!"

"Can I just say that waiting was your idea?" He whispers against her mouth before kissing her.

She glares at him. "I have stupid ideas all the time, you shouldn't listen to me."

Finn kisses her again because – well, it's not like he needs a reason. "Are you going to tell me the sex of our child or I'll be the one to wait?"

She grins, excitedly, and he knows she turned this into another one of those surprise things she always does. This time, though, she doesn't ask him to close his eyes nor does she put grapes on his mouth. Standing up, she simply gets rid of her – his – t-shirt, and much for his disappointment, she's wearing a tank top underneath it.

Climbing back on his lap, she looks at him. "You know what to do."

He looks at her more carefully and after just a few seconds, noticing that she's wearing a necklace. Well, she's been wearing that necklace since he gave it to her; the one with the baby girl in it. However, there's something different about the necklace.

Finn closes his eyes because _fuck._ "When you were pregnant of Carole, I got you two necklaces, one had a baby girl as pendant and the other had a baby boy. You've been wearing the baby girl necklace since that day, and now – now you're wearing the baby boy necklace as well. We're having a _boy_."

She kisses him, her lips full of love, tenderness and gratitude. "Yes, we are."

The bonds they've built and everything they've shared through all these years have made them infinite. Infinite in love, infinite in life. The very first time they locked eyes, they've received a gift. The gift of love, the gift of making love out of everything that's _theirs_. Once again, they can't wait to experience all of this together. Right now and for the rest of their lives. Always.

**xx. **

**AN: **And that's a wrap!

I kind of rewrote all the previous chapters, and even though the story remained the same, I changed a few things. Just letting you guys know, in case you want to read it again. Anyway, what did you guys think? Reviews are love, xx.


End file.
